Prince of Vegeta-sei
by HalfSaiyanHeart
Summary: Born into a low-class family, three month old Kakarot is sent out by his mother to survive the low class purge ordered by the King. His basket ends up at the palace, where the Queen finds him, persuading the King to keep him alive. He is adopted into the royal household & he must learn to live as a royal: Combat, courtly manners and how to fight for his planet. DISCONTINUED
1. Beginning of a new era

This is a story far from Earth.  
It is not even set in the same galaxy.

This story is set on a planet, far from our own. This planet was a glowing red ruby, vulnerable to predators who may snatch her up.

Her name was Planet Vegeta.

Planet Vegeta was full of a mighty race called saiyans, similar to humans, but with super strength and tails. The saiyans were feared throughout the galaxies; their brutal killings moved through the quadrants. They were at their strongest during the full moon and they would use their tails to transform into giant Oozarus and annihilate everything in sight.

Although the saiyans were strong, they were under the command of an evil tyrant. His name was Frieza. He too was feared throughout the entire galaxies. He was a sadistic creature; blowing up planets by just lifting his finger. He had the saiyans under his palm, ready to do his bidding.

Now the King of Planet Vegeta, KING Vegeta, knew through his friend Bardock that Frieza would lay waste to their homeplanet and all the saiyans if they grew too strong. There were many low level saiyans and the king needed more elites. So in a hurry, he ordered all low-level babies to be killed because he feared an uprising of the low level slaves.

So he sent out many elites to kill all of the low level babies. The assault took three days to murder every single low level on the entire planet. One mother in particular, Gine had a six year old and two baby twins. One a boy and the other a girl. She managed to raise the young boy for a few months, but she realized she could hide him no longer. So gathering all her children, she fled towards the capital's river ignoring the mothers' pleading and the roaring of the elites.

Gine could still hear the muffled screaming and wailing of the mothers and children, and the ki blasts that had been released. She shuddered, but scooped up her two children and scoured the place for Raditz. She had sent him to find the reed basket she had made earlier and hid in a ditch.

Hiding behind the wall, she heard heavy footsteps running from behind her. She froze-her blood went cold. Was it the guard-was he going to kill her baby?

She spun round, and sighed in relief, realising it was just her eldest son. Six-year-old Raditz held the basket under one arm, and glanced up at his mother.

"We should go now." he confirmed,cocking his head to the direction of the soldiers. He scanned the long leaved-grass for any pathway that would take them to the river. He spotted a downtrodden patch of leaves-that was a sign.

"This way!" he hissed and beckoned his mother and siblings down the pathway.

Once the group reached the river, Raditz handed his mother the basket. The baby began to fuss in his brother's arms, provoking Raditz to kiss him on the forehead. He passed the baby boy to their mother and took hold of his baby sister.

The young boy again fidgeted and opened his mouth to scream when a familiar lullaby spilled from his mother's lips:

Hush now, my baby, be still now, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
Someday we'll meet when you dream

The baby stopped fidgeting and slowly began to close his eyes. His parent unravelled a blanket from her shoulders and wrapped him inside it.

River, oh river, flow gently for me!  
Such precious cargo you bear!  
Do you know somewhere he can be free?  
River, deliver him there

Tears flowed from Gine's eyes as she gently pushed the basket away from her. Turning around, she took Katya from Raditz's arms, and stared down at her daughter, who confusedly wriggled in her arms.

_Well, I may not see one child grow, but I have to guide my other two, she thought._

"Raditz."

"Yes?"

"Follow your brother."

"O-ok." Raditz began to take off in his brother's direction, but his mother's voice rang out again.

"Wait! Make sure he's safe," Gine pleaded.

The eldest son nodded, passing his sister to his mother and started to run in the direction of his sibling.  
Meanwhile, the basket was tangled in some tough conditions. It floated through the snapping of crocodile's teeth, past the oars of incoming boats and finally came to rest in a gentle stream.

Raditz noticed that this stream was actually the lake at the Vegetan Royal Palace. He swallowed noisily and hid behind some long leaves, hoping to stay hidden. The Queen, her son and two servants were at the steps of the water.

Prince Vegeta carried securely on her hip, Queen Rosicheena tiptoed down the little steps leading into the pool. With a contented sigh, she reveled in the silken, cooling touch of water on her toes, feet, ankles, and calves. The material of her dress around her ankles and feet dampened and clung with soothing coolness to her skin.

Securing the prince in one arm, the queen leaned down, dipping a hand into the water, bringing it up to Vegeta's forehead, so he would stay cool and not overheat in the sun. She had heard of children fainting or falling sick from too much heat, and Rosicheena did not wish it to happen to her own little boy, even if he was a saiyan.

She had not wanted the boy to be too overheated from the tight blue leotard he wore frequently, even if he was a young toddler. On her previous trip to Earth, Rosicheena had made sure to purchase some loose, comfortable clothing for the young Prince. At the moment, he had traded his usual jumpsuit for a white shirt with a blue collar, black shorts and pale blue kneesocks. He completed the foreign look with small t bar shoes, black in colour.

"How's my little prince?" Rosicheena trilled to Vegeta, "Not too hot out here for you?"  
But a passing little white flower bobbing along on the water had grabbed the one year old's attention. He attempted to stretch out of Rosicheena's arm to get at the flower, but the queen quickly set him back on her hip, picking up the flower herself and giving it to Vegeta, never noticing a basket drifting towards her.

Only when it bounced so gently from her leg, did the queen gasp in surprise, looking down to see the basket bumping against her with the subtle currents of the water. Queen Rosicheena set Vegeta back on the steps —she did not wish to put him in the water, lest he slipped, went under, and drowned. Rosicheena would never forget the day Vegeta had slipped in the water, having lost his footing.

Her son now safely in the presence of her two servants who had hurried forward to attend to him, Queen Rosicheena bent over the basket that had drifted to her.

'What is in here? I do hope it is nothing so dangerous as a snake or scorpion.'  
The last thing she expected to see was a baby cooing up at her with a tiny smile and large, soulful eyes.  
'It's…a baby,' Rosicheena marvelled, a gift from the gods. 'For what baby could survive the river and its dangers?'

The little baby, with his adorable crop of raven hair, cooed up again at the queen, melting her heart. He had an old looking red cloth swaddled about him, and his complexion and hair reminded her of Bardock. She noticed his face shape- and the shading of his skin, was more like his mother's.

_Gine's child_, the Queen realised, as it dawned upon her. _She had a son?_

Rosicheena had grown up with Gine as a close friend but they had lost contact, thanks to the change in society. She knew that Gine had been treated badly-the least she could do was take in her son.

_My husband shall not take this one_, the Queen decided, _for I already love this child so, so much, as I do my Vegeta._  
Picking up the little child, Rosicheena cradled him, kissing the precious face, her heart swelling in her chest at the gift the gods had bestowed on her.

Raditz gasped at the scene playing before him. He had expected his brother to get somewhere safe but he NEVER expected the safe place to be the palace. '_It's better than nothing_,' he thought. _'My little brother. Raised as a prince. He'll definitely get a life of luxury demanding things and bossing others around._' He chuckled at his own statement and smiled sadly._ I won't get to see him grow up. Oh well, at least he's safe now._  
Remembering he had a baby sister to take care of, he sang quietly for his brother as a parting gift, not minding in the least that his voice cracked:

Brother, you're safe now, and safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you  
Grow, baby brother, come back someday  
Come and deliver us too

Raditz backed away slowly and, with a smile on his face, ran back to his mother and sister, excited to tell them the good news.

Back at the lake, Queen Rosicheena held the baby tightly to her bosom with Vegeta tugging the hem of her dress. He noticed he wasn't getting any attention and resolved to demanding it. "Mama," he cried. "Up! Up!"  
The queen smiled lovingly at her child and said, "Come, Vegeta. Let us show the king your new baby brother, Kakarot."

The two maids around Rosicheena gasped in first maid beckoned the other to walk with her, and she brought her mouth close to the second maid's ear.

The first maid spoke. "Is the queen serious? Taking in a low level? She isn't right in the head, that's for sure." she said.

The second queen huffed. "The king should've chosen another noble to be queen. She's going to make the monarchy hang by a loose thread if she adopts that weakling brat!" she hissed.

Clearly she had not said it low enough, because the Queen of All Saiyans spun round, glaring daggers at the two girls. They were both shaking as if they were cold, despite the hot climate.

Rosicheena's voice was raspy but still as sharp as steel. "You will not question my position." she retorted. "Whether I will adopt the child of my friend or not is _my _decision to make." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Do I make myself _clear, _Omata and Karra?

They both shook, rooted to the ground. "Y-yes, Your M-majesty," they stuttered in fear.

"Leave us. You are dismissed for the rest of the week." Rosicheena ignored the two maids and gently pushed Vegeta along, who smirked with triumph at the poor girls.

And with that the trio advanced into the palace.

...

It was now sundown (or rather, sunsdown) on Planet Vegeta, and the sky was mixed magenta with a navy blue complexion, starts shimmering and peeping out of the semi-transparent clouds.

King Vegeta sat on the balcony recliners, lying underneath a golden veranda. He sat sprawled over the sun-coloured sofas, holding glasses of wine, and laughing with several other nobles and dignitaries. His fun was cut short by an irritated Queen, holding her son, and what appeared to be... a cloth?

King Vegeta and his guests stopped their amusement to pay attention to the new arrival. "Rosicheena. What is wrong, dear? " the monarch questioned.

The sovereign inhaled slowly and let out a shaky breath. "I need to talk to you in private."

Silence filled the air for a few painfully long seconds, until the king spoke. "What do you mean, dear? Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of our guests, he concluded, raising his arms to acknowledge the guests. A few of the nobles nodded in agreement.

"Fine." The Queen was fed up with her husband's persistence and stubborn attitude, but she could beat around the bush no longer. "Hold this, cloth, as you say it is."

The king eyed his wife, and still watching her, reached for the item, and took it from his wife. What he noticed that this object _wasn't_ a cloth- it was a _baby_.

The thirteenth Vegeta sat, staring at the baby in disbelief. Gasps and muffled muttering erupted from the guests. The king could only feel anger and hatred boiling up inside of him.

_This baby_, he thought. _It's the splitting image of Bardock!_ His hands began to shake, glaring down at Kakarot. _What has she done-I thought I could trust that Sinclair woman! Now she goes behind my back and creates illegitimate brats?!_ It tool all his willpower not to shout in front of his guests.

He stood up and thrust the baby back into Rosicheena's arms. "My lounge. Now."

A sweatdrop ran down Rosicheena's cheek, and she felt her body heat up in worry and embarrassment. It wasn't only herself she had shamed in front of her guests- her husband had suffered the same fate. And now the guests realised that was their queue to leave, so one by one teleported away or let themselves out of the door.

King Vegeta darted down the hallway, with Rosicheena, Vegeta and Kakarot following shortly behind- turning a sharp left and pushed his door open to his private lounge. The room was for more private conversations: There were long, goldenrod golden leather seats, with plenty of cushions for support and relaxation. The angry royal plopped into his seat and Vegeta did the same, while Rosicheena awkwardly shuffled her feet, her eyes glued to the floor.

The king was annoyed but he didn't let it show. "Explain."

The queen readied herself. "I was with Vegeta at the lake-" she began.

"No." The king waved his hand. "Explain to me why you would go behind my back and sleep with a low level soldier. My friend." the king clenched his trembling fists.

Rosicheena raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You went and slept with Bardock-and came back home with this brat!" he yelled, bringing himself to stand.

The Queen was mad. "You think I slept with Bardock?" she laughed in disbelief. "Why would I do that to Gine?"

King Vegeta blinked. "Y-you mean you didn't cheat on me?" he asked.

"Of course not, you nitwit. Bardock isn't my type. He can be-pardon my language- a little _prick _sometimes_." _She walked closer to her husband. "But that's not why I'm here."

Unravelling the cloth from Kakarot's head, she beckoned the king to look. "As I was saying, I was with Vegeta at the lake, and a basket drifted into me," she paused to stroke Kakarot's hair. "And this little angel was inside!" She smiled with pride and contentedness.

The king crossed his arms. "It seems that Temptato woman sent this child away in hope of his survival," he queried. "However, he cannot live here."

"What?! Why?"

"He is a low level. He's too weak to survive."

"But he's Bardock's son! Gine's son! We're their companions, and we can't let them down!" Rosichena pleaded. Her eyes began to water. Placing Kakarot gently on the recliner next to now sleeping Vegeta, she turned to grab her husband's face.

"You would do the same if you were in their position, wouldn't you?" A couple of tears squeezed out of her eye and ran uncontrollably down her rosy face.

The king nodded, and sighed, casting his head to the floor. He knew that his reputation at king would be at stake if he adopted this child. There was quite a danger in telling a lie, but at the same time the truth could put off potential ally leaders.

But then again this child was the son of his lifelong friend- a low level. He wished his father had left the system the way it was- elites, middle class and low levels all mixing together. But of course, fate had a habit of changing the way the planet was run-mostly for better than for worse.

He sighed again and finally faced his wife. "It's decided." he blankly announced.

Rosicheena stared at him with bated breath. "W-well?" she stammered

"We'll keep the child. He'll be a playmate for Vegeta."

The queen squealed in happiness and flung her arms around her husband, laughing and giggling out of sheer joy. The startled king didn't expect his wife to act out of character like that. Then again, she was a _Sin_clair- bound with surprises.

"We'll tell the public that we didn't realise you were pregnant until about three months. Upon realising, we decided to keep it a secret from the public as as to let the baby spend its first few months in peace." he concluded.

"But what about his hair? Won't that spark questions?" the queen asked.

"Don't worry. We'll get the stylists to use the stronghold gel every few months to style it like my hair."

The happy Queen picked up a confused baby and the king scooped up a tired toddler and made a beeline for Vegeta's nursery. Upon arriving, Rosicheena dashed towards Vegeta's walk-in-wardrobe, and dug out a few navy blue outfits for Kakarot. She fastened them to him, and held him up to inspect.

Little Kakarot went from rural to regal thanks to his new mother: he now wore a navy blue, state-of-the-art baby jumpsuit with long sleeves. The Vegetan royal crest was imprinted in aureolin yellow, proudly marking the family's status. The boy giggled as Rosicheena bounced him up and down.

"He looks like a prince, doesn't he?" the former Sinclair asked her husband lovingly.

The king smirked and nodded. "Apart from Vegeta, he's the most beautiful child I've ever seen."

"He's so fragile!"

"I know." King Vegeta stroked his moustache. "But he needs a title."

Rosicheena cradled him in his arms, as Kakarot stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Like what?"

"Prince Kakarot the Third of Vegeta and Körn. The Prince of Vegeta-sei."


	2. Two Princes, two friends

*6 YEAR TIME SKIP*

Vegeta is now 7 and Kakarot is now 6.

It was all over the news that the Vegetan Royal Family would be visiting the planet's top school, Sormakat Training School for Growing Saiyans. Saiyan children with a power level over 1000 attended to prove that they were strong enough to fight when the "Rise against Frieza" came. All of the saiyans, powers high and low, were buzzing with excitement to at least get a glimpse of the visiting royalty. They only ever saw the ruling class on occasion, maybe for a festival of some sort.

On that morning, the two princes were sparring inside the Gravitron Chamber. Both Vegeta and Kakarot were looking forward to the visit. Vegeta just wanted to show off his power and status while Kakarot just wanted to make a friend. He loved spending time with his brother however he felt that he needed to interact with people in the outside world. But at the moment, sparring was his top priority.

Vegeta sent a ki ball flying towards Kakarot, who dodged it just in time. Snarling, the six-year-old charged towards Vegeta, delivering a knee in his gut. The older prince gasped at the sudden contact, blood escaping his lips; his eyes wide open. The younger prince back-flipped away from him and dropped into a fighting stance. A smirk appeared in his face.

"Is that all you've got, Vegeta?" Kakarot said. "What happened to the 'might of the prince'?" The young prince's eyes burned with desire, confidence and an urge to win.

Said prince rose from the ground, staggering as he did. "I-I'm not finished yet, K-Kakarot," he replied. Vegeta stopped to catch his breath. He had noticed that his sibling's power had increased from the last time they had sparred. "You've gotten stronger, Kakarot." A smirk of his own crept onto his facial features. "But not enough."

The heir to the throne smiled (**if that is possible**) and stretched his arms. "Okay Kakarot. We shall proceed with this battle after we return from the visit." The prince slipped on his royal armour, boots and gloves and buttoned his tangerine-shaded cape to his shoulders. "Only then will you reveal your true power to me, brother."

Kakarot nodded and did the same, only his royal armour consisted of a Rosso Corsa red jumpsuit with a Shamrock green cape instead of Vegeta's navy blue and tangerine colours. He wanted to concentrate on finding a new companion to talk to and to play with. Maybe he could ask his mother if she had any nieces or nephews, since his father had no siblings. He followed his older brother out of the Chamber and waited for their royal carriage to pick them up.

* * *

...

Twelve-year-old Raditz sat in his room watching the news, awaiting the time he would go back to school, the reason he did not know why. The teachers had said it was a surprise, telling them to dress in their uniform of a short black jumpsuit, obsidian armour and black boots and gloves. He was bored, sick and tired. He had fetched some water from the river for his mother so she could clean and cook, and he had attempted to feed his six-year-old sister Katya who ended up spitting contents of her meal into his face.

Raditz sighed and flopped onto his bed. _Kami, if anything interesting can happen_, he pleaded to no one, _please happen now_.

As if on cue, the news report switched to a video of the Royal Family walking around in their gardens. The news reporter, a man, started to speak.  
"Their Majesties the King and Queen will be visiting the Sormakat Training School for Growing Saiyans in Tamaron City at noon today. However they will not be coming alone. Their Royal Highnesses Prince Vegeta and Prince Kakarot will be joining them on the visit. They will be visiting for the whole day to experience what it is like inside the city's best school..." Whatever the reporter said next was a mystery to him.

Raditz was beyond excited. Not only were the Royal Family coming to visit HIS school, but his BROTHER would be there as well! For the whole day! He usually saw his brother on the news, but he was ecstatic that he would see him in person. 'So this is why our teachers wanted us to dress up nicely.' He had been training vigorously to get into the school since the death of his father four years before (Bardock had been a victim of a heart virus). Raditz was now a beginner elite soldier with a power level of 1547. He couldn't wait to see his mother's reaction.

"Mum! Katya!" he called. "Come and see who's on the news!"

Sounds of feet pattering on the floor emerged towards Raditz's room. "What's up, Raditz?" Gine entered the room with Katya on her hip, and a spatula in her free hand. Flour was visible on her face and you could notice heavy bags under her eyes. She had gone under a lot of stress since her husband's death, but managed to stay positive for her children.

Raditz pointed to the screen. "Look! Kakarot's coming to my school!"  
Gine's eyes followed her son's finger until they rested on the video of her youngest son with his "family" standing on the palace balcony, waving happily at the saiyans below.

For as long as she lived, Gine would never understand how the Queen managed to convince the King to allow a low level saiyan reside in their household. For that reason she held so much respect for Rosicheena. _My Queen, thank you so, so much for allowing my son to live. You will always hold a special place in my heart.  
_

Gine didn't realise that she zoned out until her son's hand started to wave in her face. "Mu-uuum?" he teased. "Anyone in there?"  
Said mum's eyes darted towards him and blinked. "Oh, sorry Raditz," she apologized. "That's great news. Make sure you'll be on your best behaviour, and DON'T soil your uniform," she quickly added. Her daughter squirmed in her arms and broke free. Katya frowned at her sibling. "Big brother," she called.

"Mm?" Raditz turned his head questioningly.  
"Remember to say hello to Kakarot for me."  
"I will."  
"Good." the little girl's frown vanished and a grin replaced it. "I'll be waiting! And watching on TV!" Katya then ran towards the living room where the other hologram TV screen was.

Gine embraced her son tightly, making Raditz blush. "Do your best, son," she said softly. "I believe in you. Katya believes in you. You'd best get going, I'd hate for you to be late."  
"Thanks, mum, see you later." Raditz rushed down the stairs, grabbed his book bag, and exited the house, flying into the distance.

* * *

...

Vegeta and Kakarot sat on the marble steps of the palace, still awaiting their carriage. The two princes were discussing what their visit would be like.  
"No, Kakarot, I won't make friends there." Vegeta retorted, sticking his nose in the air. "I'll show those weaklings my power, and show them just how lucky they are to have a prince visiting their excuse of a school."

"Oh, come on Vegeta. You don't have to be like that," Kakarot insisted. "Or they'll fear you and want to run away from you."

"So run away they shall," Vegeta concluded. "I don't care."

Kakarot sighed and turned towards the curved golden doors. They slowly began to open to reveal their parents, the King and Queen. Their titles spoke out for a reason.

King Vegeta's attire consisted of a Carmine red jumpsuit with white armour, yellow boots and gloves, golden armbands and a black cape. The Queen's outfit was slightly different: She wore a navy blue jumpsuit like Vegeta's, only hers came with a light blue skirt ending at her mid thigh, chestplate, boots and gloves to match. She also wore an indigo cape.

The duo turned towards the children. King Vegeta looked positive enough, but his infamous frown crossed his features. The Queen was far more flamboyant and excited. Kakarot jumped into his mother's arms while Vegeta simply nodded towards her and sneered at his brother's actions. "Hmph. Baby." Said baby stuck his tongue out in a reply.

King Vegeta noticed his snide comment. "Now, Vegeta," he scolded, "Do not speak to your brother like that. And show more respect to your mother." His son seemed relatively grumpy since his daily workout session.

Vegeta huffed in annoyance. "I will in the future father. And as for Kakarot, he claims to make friends with the weaklings at the school we are going to visit."

The King's eyebrow rose. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is. I cannot see what he would gain by mingling with commoners."

"I have to disagree with you there, son. It is always good to have someone you can trust. I didn't have many friends growing up, and I was quite lonely at home. I had no siblings. Bardock was the closest thing I had to a brother." The King sniffed and turned towards his youngest, who was still secured in his mother's embrace. "And what of you, dear Kakarot?" he asked softly. "Will you make friends?"

Kakarot glanced at his father and grinned. "I will at least try," he replied, feeling hopeful. And even if I don't make any friends, I wouldn't feel any different because I would have attempted to. Besides, I have Vegeta with me. He'll stay by my side. Won't you, 'Geta?" Vegeta blushed at the nickname and averted his eyes from his brother's gaze. He was thinking the same thing. The young prince had trouble making friends because of his status, and most were afraid of him, so he resolved to putting up barriers in front of his emotions. But when Kakarot was there, he couldn't refuse him.

"I...I..." he stammered.

King Vegeta lay his hand on Prince Vegeta's shoulder in comfort. "Fear not, son. You will have companions when the time comes. If you do not go to them, no worries; they will come to you." The seven-year-old looked up in surprise at his father who in turn gazed proudly. Vegeta shyly wrapped his arms around his father's waist, burying his head into his chestplate. A muffled "I love you, father" was heard, and the King hugged him back. Rosicheena and Kakarot giggled lovingly at their brother/son as their carriage finally pulled up in front of them. The royals climbed into their elegant carriage and were pulled away by four ebony horses.

...

* * *

Raditz touched down outside the gates of his school and spotted two of his friends: the first was Pinache, a female saiyan with dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with a purple streak in her fringe. A pair of glasses rested on her nose. The second was Snippar, a boy with gravity- defying spiky hair with a few bangs escaping his do. They noticed Raditz advancing towards them waving. "Hey guys! Guess what I heard on the news!" The duo turned to face Raditz and warmly welcomed him. Pinache spoke first.

"Did your sister spit on you again?" she smirked. Snippar did the same.  
"Yeah, but I've got even better news!" Raditz was bursting to tell them.  
"Well come on! Spit it out!" Snippar chortled at his statement. "No pun intended."  
"Har de har har, Snippar, I'm dying of laughter."  
"JUST TELL US!"

"Okay," Raditz rolled his eyes, "Since you asked so nicely, I heard on the news that the Royal Family will be visiting our school today!"  
"WHAT?!" the twelve-year-old's reactions attracted the ears of other students around them. Students began to walk towards the trio, demanding all sorts of questions.

"Did you say the Royal Family are visiting?"  
"The Royal Family are coming HERE? Of ALL PLACES?"  
"Where did you get this information? I bet it's the news. They lie about a lot of things."  
"Who cares, I wanna see them! Especially the Prince Vegeta."  
"People say he's frightening-"  
"Manipulative-"  
"Threatening-"  
"Adorable!"  
"I wonder if the king has a big di-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Raditz had grown tired of the large circle of girls, and some boys, forming around him. He sighed and spoke again. "The whole Royal Family will be visiting our school at noon today. They want to experience what it is like being in the planet's best school."

The crowd split up, voices murmuring as the small clumps of students walked away.  
"What time is it?" Snippar asked.  
Raditz peered at his watch. It read 9:30AM. _Well, we've got more than enough time to prepare,_ he thought ,as he walked with his friends into school. _I can't wait to see you, brother._


	3. Maturity Is Next To Royalty Part 1

\- It is 10:45AM.-

...

Raditz sighed as he closed a book of three-hundred pages he'd been assigned to read by his teacher. He was excited, yes. But having to wait two and a half hours for your guests in a stuffy classroom is the lowly recommended way to spend your time.

His teachers had asked the students why they were gossiping about the Royal Family, and they turned their heads to him to explain their answer. So Raditz had spent half the morning sitting in the staff room with almost every single teacher in the school sitting opposite him.  
Even the headmaster, Dorillian Crollibra, had yelled at him for spoiling the news about the Royal Visit, and how important it was for the school's reputation to stay high.

_What was the point_, he pondered, _of having visitors if you won't even tell anyone beforehand? _Most of the teachers were so disorganized it was unbelievable._They are so brash, rude and impatient._ He had even been slapped in the face by another teacher.  
His cheek numb with the pain, he turned his attention to his school planner, and removed his timetable sheet. It read:

Mister Raditz Sanzo, Age 12, DOB 3rd of May Age 731

**Period 1 **Mathematics and Aesthetics 9:45AM  
**Period 2 **Ki Energy and Ki Control 10:45AM  
**Break** 10:45- 11:10AM  
**Preparation for Royal Family's arrival** 11:10- 11:45AM  
**Royal Arrival, lessons as normal** 12:00PM  
**Dismissal **4:30PM

The son of Bardock rubbed his eyes and turned his attention towards the display before him. The classroom's tables and seats had been arranged into a semicircle, the highest seats at the back proceeding forward and down to the teacher's desk, hologram screen and the closet for writing material. The glass ceiling opened up to the alabaster stone glistening with glitter and light.  
Long rectangular windows led to a beautiful view of the city; the sun's rays spilling through them, with the hilly landscape resting in the background.

The cream-coloured walls were covered with posters of many famous elites, persuasion to sign up to the army, and finally, a poster of the Royal Insignia rested to the left side of the hologram screen. The school had spent a fortune reconstructing the buildings after the enormous amount of student entries.

He was surprised the school's "strict rules" hadn't expelled some of the most ruthless and brash students in the school. Most of them pulled off other saiyans' tails and hang the dismembered appendage on the school flag to remind them how weak they were. His own tail tightened around his waist firmly. _They're not getting mine. At least not before I do. _

_If anyone deserves to be excluded for a while,_ he thought_, it would have to be Pinache and Snippar, and those stupid Super Elite bullies._

Raditz had never thought he would experience the planets' best teachings; let alone step foot into the building. It had only been a few months since his father's death that he had receieved the letter from the school saying he had been accepted; making he and his mother the happiest they had been.

Many low-levels his age had fought and tried to apply to enter but their attempts were in vain; how would they expect to get into a place like this? _Not when the king despises every saiyan with a power level below one-thousand, and they are qualified as low level slaves, _the boy pondered._How can a small number of elites and an arrogant king expect to rise up against the most powerful being in the universe? Frieza won't even need to wipe the floor with us, he can just blow up the planet_.

A sigh fell from his lips and his body slumped further into his chair until only his spiky mop of hair was visible, resting on the table.

****

**Raditz is dreaming now.**

Darkness. That was the only thing visible around him. Endless roads pathways led to the same obsidian shading everywhere. Noone and nothing in sight for miles, not that Raditz could see anything anyway. To the left of the boy, bright orange flames, rose, flickering and licking at the "floor". Raditz barely had any time to form words before the fire near him blazed and rose higher, forming an impenetrable circle around him, daring him to step forward.

The young saiyan grimaced as the heat climbed up his legs; he was starting to feel very hot and stuffy. He most definitely did not want to burn alive. He didn't know what to do, but there was no time to think of a plan. He had to escape. Now.

Gathering all his wits, Raditz steadied himself and shot off of the ground, abruptly taking flight. He had outdone that stupid fire. Great. Now all he needed to do was find a way out of the endless void.

But the fire still chased after him, rising and rising until it almost towered over the small boy. Out of nowhere, thousands of metal spikes rose and faced the poor saiyan, readying their aim to hit their doomed target.

A bead of sweat trailed down Raditz's face. _Shit_, he cursed._What do I do now?_

The boy fled for his life with angry flames lapping at his tail, and thousands of spikes racing after. He had had some crazy dreams involving the headmaster dressed up in a bikini, but this, by far, was the worst one yet. Raditz ran for what seemed like hours, Days. Weeks, even. The saiyan repeatedly stumbled, staggered and fell, but kept getting back up on his feet to save himself from a fate which seemed worse than getting a face-full of a sibling's half-chewed meal.

Just when Raditz thought he was actually going to die, the flames disintegrated and vanished, along with the spikes, and the black void faded into the rogue streets of the low level's residences. He appeared to be on planet Vegeta at night. The streets smelled like debris, urine and spoiled fruits, which the boy's nose wrinkled at. The roads were badly paved. Houses were circular, not rectangular, like the rich saiyan's homes.  
_What is this place?_ The young saiyan thought.

Rats and mice scurried around searching for their meals, and an incredibly skinny child shuffled along the pavement, starved and shrivelled like plants with only a blanket to shroud herself in. The little child's yellowed skin had sunken in, revealing sharp cheekbones and a collarbone. The child's tail lay limp behind her, the fur brisk and brittle. She turned to face the shocked twelve-year-old.

"H-hi," Raditz tried to recover his voice at the emotional sight. He swallowed noisily and cleared his throat. "Are you okay? Why are you so sick? And where am I?" The boy swerved his head round for answers to his questions and turned back to the other saiyan child.

The girl said nothing.

The only thing she did was point towards the north, and when Raditz followed her finger's trail, his eyes rested on the Vegetan Royal Palace; a red ruby gleaming in the moonlight. Alabaster buildings, which were the elite and second class citizens's residences, surrounded the beautiful gem, almost making it seem like an illusion in real life.

Raditz looked back at the girl, confused. "What do you mean? What's the palace got to do with this?"

The younger saiyan shook her head and pointed again, This time, when Raditz looked, not only did he see the palace and other homes, but two small figures gliding around in the air; only visible if you concentrated hard enough.

The boy's eyes widened with realisation and recognition. _The princes! _Or rather, his brother and the prince._Sparring? At this time? Are they crazy? _All that the saiyan could take in were the sounds of punches and kicks from the royal duo. Neither of them had fired any Ki blasts; probably to make less noise. He saw a flash of a tangerine-coloured cape and a speck of flame shaped hair. Energetic "hiyas" and "take that"s fluctuated in the air, making Raditz feel content and a little tired.

He was so transfixed by the dual that he completely forgot about the little girl. the stench, and the run down buildings, and he slowly began to rise off the ground. He came to rest, perching on the top of an alabaster building to spectaculate the fight, not too far away, but not too close.

He watched the young princes for half an hour until his eyelids began to droop yet again. Raditz didn't bother to fight his sleepiness as it took over his body. He remained like that for a few minutes, his back leaning on the long cylinder tube behind him. His head dropped to the side and his chestnut furry appendage uncoiled from his waist and rested near his right thigh. The moon's light shone down on him as he dozed.

Raditz awoke with a start and his eyes snapped open to reveal a bright yellow aura flaring in front of him. He reacted violently, shielding his eyes from being blinded by this awesome power. When his vision settled, the golden aura dilapidated and a young female saiyan stood,_floated_, before him. This was not the little girl from before.

The firstborn of Bardock could not identify the face beyond the thickness of her aura, but the voice was strangely calm. "No, harm will come to you, Son of Bardock," the voice spoke. "Good fortune will come to you in the future, however there will be some bad moments that will come your way if you choose to do something wrong. so you must prepare. Not just for tomorrow, but for the rest of your life." The voice stopped and awaited Raditz's reply.

Raditz was having a hard time maintaining this information. An eyebrow raised at the super saiyan's statement. "What do you mean by '"Bad moments"'? " Nothing bad has happened in my life so far." The young elite furrowed his brow and his lips curled in annoyance. "Listen bud, if you're trying to prank and scare me, then you're doing a very bad job of-"

The golden warrior clamped a gloved hand onto Raditz's shoulder. "Sanzo Raditz. As I said before, nothing bad will come your way if you do not sin."

"And how do I not sin, then?"

"Do not steal, lie, or dishonour your mother."

"I don't do those things anyway. Why did you come here to tell me what I already know?"

"You must also look after your sister and your mother. You are the man of the house. It is your responsibility to look after your family."

"It's like you think I didn't just speak at all, you prick."

"SILENCE, LOW CLASS!" The young stranger lost her temper and gripped Raditz's shoulder even tighter. "What I am trying to say is, continue to do those good things. Just do not forget your duty."  
Raditz nodded and sighed in defeat. "I will."

"Good." The figure's cloak swept behind her as she turned away. "You are a good saiyan, Raditz, Son of Bardock," the figure replied,dropping out of super saiyan form, and pulled a hood over her facial features. The cloaked being stopped. "Also-" she paused- "you might want to wake up now."

Raditz frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not aslee-"

"RADITZ! WAKE! UP! STUPID SAIYAN!" Raditz was rudely awakened to Pinache's loud voice violating his ears. The chestnut-haired female awaited an answer from her companion, her furry tail lashing about in frustration. Other students removed themselves from their seats to see what the commotion was all about, as always. The teacher didn't turn to inspect the scene; she just carried on pressing buttons on the hologram screen. Snippar was absent from the class.

"What's going on?" Raditz brain was still processing.

Pinache pushed her fringe out of her face and replied. "You've been asleep for an hour. It's break time!" The saiyan girl adjusted her glasses and turned away from the half-asleep boy behind her. "Snippar left to go to the bathroom. You drooled buckets on him."  
Drool Boy blushed and turned his head away. "I didn't mean it, plus I was so tired yesterday."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard, Raditz."

"Well, YOU can't talk because you haven't ever fallen asleep in class!"

"Calm down, you don't need to be rude." the girl glanced at her friend over her shoulder impatiently. The students piled out of the classroom as the bell signalled the end of the lesson. The teacher coughed and left as well. Soon enough it was just the duo left in the room.  
Pinache sighed and walked back to Raditz, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's hard to imagine you're the son of Mr. Bardock," she lamented, and shamefully looked away as Raditz winced at his father's mentioning.

"Thanks for your help, Pinache," the boy murmured, and pulled his companion into a hug; Pinache giving a blush of her own. It took her a while to form words. "N-no problem, Raditz." She returned his hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
After staying in that position for what seemed a century, Pinache pulled away to regain her senses. "Well, uh, I, um..." she trailed off.

Raditz smirked at his friend. "You can't get enough of me, can you, Karrotinelli?" He joked, raising an eyebrow. Pinache blushed furiously and punched the boy's arm, making him howl noisily. "Shut up, Raditz," the girl seethed, "Or you're dead meat." Dead Boy released her instantly and strode out of the classroom, glancing around for any booby-traps or bullies lurking around. The coast was clear.

The young saiyan grabbed his friend's hand and led her out of the classroom. "Let's get some snacks before they run out," he said, grinning at the rather peeved saiyan female. The two raced towards the cantine.

...

Bardock's widow and daughter stood before his burial place. Among other tombstones, his was the one that looked better than most others. It seemed that other families had forgotten about their dead, for the gravestones looked worn down, old and dull. The deceased warrior's gravestone had become shabby around the edges, with cracks emerging from the sides, but was kept fresh with remembrance and love.

Mother and daughter stood side by side. Gine knelt to the fading green grass, placing the small bouquet of flowers atop the mossy ground that surrounded them. Regaining her stance, the widow stared down at her husband's grave, studying the words engraved into the cracking stone.

**Sanzo Bardock, son of Sanzo Papyrus and Karrotiya  
Loving father, companion and husband  
A faithful soldier and companion to the King  
You will be missed**

Gine had thought the stone engravers hadn't done a good job. In her view, there wasn't enough writing. Bardock was more than a simple soul that had been lost. He was a warrior. A hero! He had saved her life countless times when he was alive, and she didn't even thank him. She couldn't even say goodbye.

Tears brimmed in the woman's eyes, threatening to spill out. Even though it had been only four years since Bardock's death, her heart still ached and tore for her lover, knowing he would never come back._All because of a stupid virus,_ she thought_. My husband and youngest son would still be with me if not for that cruel King.  
_  
She pondered on her memories when she had spent time with him as a real family, before the baby massacre, before the king's orders._Back when we were a proper family._ _Bardock, Raditz, Kakarot, Katya and me. The way it should have been._

Gine was distracted from her thoughts when her second-born pulled the hem of her armoured dress. "Mama," the emerald-eyed girl called, "What's wrong?" Katya had sensed her mother's distress, knowing that she was seeking comfort.

The only daughter of Bardock's eyebrows furrowed as she awaited an answer from her mother. "Mama," she tried again, "Are you thinking about daddy?"  
The woman's eyebrows rose at her daughter's query. The little girl's intelligence was far greater than what she expected.  
She knew she couldn't pretend. "Yes, Katya, I was." Gine glanced towards her daughter, studying her face for any emotion.  
The only thing she said was, "What was daddy like?"

Gine struggled to give her daughter an answer. What should she say? Would she upset her daughter if she said something wrong? She definitely didn't want to put off her only daughter, not when she had no contact with one family member, and lost the other.

The saiyan woman knelt to the hard crushed soil and placed a hand on Katya's tiny shoulder. The little girl stared deeply into her mother's obsidian eyes, eager to hear about her sire. "Well?" she demanded.  
Gine turned from her daughter to gaze at the young oak tree that loomed over them and the gravestone. Her eyes held hope and a longing for a being that would never return.

"Your father was strong, tough, and quite brash, " she explained. Memories of an abruptly-ended romance flew through her mind as she grasped for her past life and its wonders. "He loved to fight; he wouldn't back down from a challenge."

She looked back at her daughter. "But, he was also loving and caring, and he loved us very much." The woman couldn't keep control of her tears any longer. "E-especially when you and your b-brothers were born. I think that was the happiest I'd seen him then." Fresh tears streamed down Gine's face, revealing the loneliness and stress that had built up over the past four years spilling out.

Katya grabbed hold of her mother's face. Chartreuse eyes gazed into onyx. Her eyes burning with hope and ambition, the little girl brushed the tears away with her tinky, pink thumbs.

"Don't cry, Mama," she whispered, comforting her mother's shaking form. "Daddy wouldn't want you to cry like this."  
A grin appeared on her face. "If you fall, he'd want you to get back up and keep pushing on!" The six-year-old's hands balled into fists. "Any hardship life throws at us, we throw it back!" she exclaimed, throwing a fist pump in the air, jumping as she did.

Only then did Gine realise how much of Bardock she saw in her daughter. She was strong willed. Tough. Wouldn't go down without a fight. But Katya was gentle hearted and caring at the same time._If only Bardock could see our children now,_ she pondered, and wiped away her tear stains.

Grabbing her daughter's hand and levitating into the air, the widow smiled, and laughed. _We will find a way. _She just knew it. Her life was taking a turn for the best. _And one day, it will be Kakarot that will set us free._

"See ya later, Bardock," she whispered.

Gine turned towards her daughter and grinned. Let's go watch that documentary report on the Royal Visit, shall we?" Maybe the day would turn out fine after all.  
Katya nodded and grinned back. "Kay."

The mother and daughter duo headed home; blasting through the light crimson sky.

**(A/N: For this particular scene, you may want to search up 'Royal Overture' by Handel to fit the setting.)  
**

The capital city of Planet Vegeta was bustling with excitement.  
The streets of Sormakat City was more packed than it had ever been before; so much that they were overflowing with saiyans. Some with no space on the grounds either floated in the air or sat off the edge of buildings. Merchants and traders went about as usual selling fruits, herbs and spices. Children played on the pavements. Posters, balloons, triangle flags and flashing yellow lights brought the city to life.

The saiyans suddenly roared in excitement and cheered with splendour as the Royals advanced in their carriages. The King and Queen were in their own; an obsidian carriage with golden rims. An elegant crown carved from timber sat atop the roof, shimmering and shining in all its glory. Two chestnut horses pulled it along.

Not far behind them was the princes' carriage, specially decorated to Vegeta's liking. The coach was a simple alabaster shade, but unlike their parents' carriage, it had no roof. Velvety red seats filled the spaces. The wheels were fashioned completely out of gold; the carriage handles and edges were outlined with gold trimmings. The Vegetan Royal Seal was placed on the side doors, front and the back of the vehicle.

Music blared from the trumpets, announcing the arrival of the Royals. Ribbons and confetti rained down from the saiyans floating above, throwing them about to grab the royals' attention. Women in the street sang and danced. Tambourines were heard being played by a few children, who shouted "All hail Vegeta! Hail the King!" over and over. Saiyans on the ground waved vigorously with anguish and amazement; others simply stood in silence, unable to remove their gaze from the beings who seemed to emit waves of grace and importance.

As the commoners desperately tried to get their attention, the King and Queen waved back, slowly and gracefully unlike the wild and anxious waving of their subjects. Their faces were calm, collected and content compared to the Saiyan's thrilled and astounded features. Rosicheena smiled lightly and even the King did, but it was a whole other story for the princes, following in their carriage behind.

Vegeta and Kakarot couldn't pass as twins, because they were so different, yet they stuck together like superglue. No one noticed that Vegeta's skin was a tanned bronze colour and Kakarot's was quite pale. No one bothered to notice how Vegeta's hair stood firmly on his head, spiky as the day he was born, but Kakarot's was less firm and curls formed at the ends of his hair instead of spikes. The older brother's features were stern and serious; the crease in the middle of his forehead never ceased to exist. The younger brother was almost the complete opposite. He was more carefree and flamboyant, his expressions were free of any annoyance.

Kakarot took no notice of his brother's actions as he happily waved back to the citizens, just as wild as they were, laughing as he did so. He spotted a camera zooming in on his face, and his smile grew even wider. He winked at the camera and turned back to face Vegeta. The heir to the throne did not wave at all, he just kept staring straight ahead, ignoring all of his soon-to-be-subjects; his arms folded and a pout crossed his features. He obviously thought every being, apart from his family, was beneath his standards, or rather, beneath this foot.

The concerned younger brother blinked and gazed in confusion at his brother. "What's wrong, 'Geta?" If anyone else was Vegeta's brother, they would not show any worries about him. "Is there something on your mind?"

The Crown Prince finally took his gaze away from the north and settled on his younger sibling. "What do you mean?"

The younger Prince's brow furrowed much like his father and brother. "You know what I mean. You're not waving at anyone. What's up?"

The grumpy child sniffed and turned his head away. "They do not deserve my compassion, Kakarot." He closed his eyes dramatically, like a spoilt child. "They should know better than to distract their prince. When I'm King, they will be cowering in fear instead of waving like a bunch of idiots."

A sweatdrop slid down Kakarot's face. "Great way to think highly of yourself, _Your Majesty," _he sneered, disgusted at the Crown Prince's arrogance.

"Kakabrat, I'm serious. Saiyans are a mighty race, and a mighty race should have a mighty King." Vegeta turned his whole body to face the other saiyan prince, forming his right hand into a fist over his heart, symbolising power and dignity. "When I ascend to the throne, the Saiyan race will be stronger and more powerful, Kakarot. And with you by my side, our empire will be greater than it ever was before!"

The younger Prince smiled a little and also rested his right hand over the family emblem, swearing loyalty to his people and planet. "I agree, Vegeta. And I'll be with you every step of the way!"

"That's the spirit, Kakarot! Victory to the strongest!"

Kakarot saluted the older Prince. "Yes sir!"

"And the weak shall perish!"

"Yes Sir!" Kakarot repeated, fist bumping the air.

"Good." Vegeta settled back into his seat, folding his arms again and staring straight ahead, ignoring the crowds yet again. "Kakarot, if we want to make our race stronger, then we have to show those weaklings who's boss." He paused. "We are of high status, brother," he boasted, and smirked, beckoning Kakarot to do the same. "We are royalty. And to show that you are royalty, you have to look it."

The younger royal nodded and dropped his cheerful expressions altogether, adopting the stereotypical look of a Royal.  
A plain smirk was planted onto his features, his eyebrows creased, his arms crossed. It was like his normal self had never existed at all. Kakarot was a Saiyan Prince, and that was it.

He too ignored the cheerful waving and cheering of the crowds, forced to block it out, and receive their attention. The Royal Crest was there for a reason: It screamed Pride, Strength and Power, deliberately shoving it down people's throats to show them who ruled over them.

The princes said no more words for the rest of the journey. They were only focused on their destination ahead.

...

Back at the school, all the students of Raditz's year, and the high school students, had lined up at the entrance, awaiting the arrival of the carriages. A royal blue carpet-outlined with gold- had been laid down from the outer pathway to the insides of the school itself. Colourful drapes had been set around the window ledges, and a few banners had been hung from the flag poles, stating the welcoming of the Royal family.

Raditz, Pinache and Snippar were lined up at the entrance to the school, along with the headmaster's youngest son. It was now fifteen minutes to twelve o' clock, and nerves got the better of everyone. The headmaster was frantically inspecting the children, making sure they were neat and clean.

Principal Collibra rushed up to the three children. "Alright kids, you know what you have to do. When the royals arrive, you bow, address the King and Queen as 'Your Majesties', and the princes as 'Your Highnesses' at the end of _every _sentence". The headmaster began to stumble over his words. "Make sure that your uniforms are t-top shape, and clean. And_please_ k-keep your t-tails wrapped around your w-waist at all t-times-"

"Sir! Slow down!" Pinache suddenly said, her features plastered with concern. "Are you alright, sir?"

The principal started to shake. "W-why do you ask, Karrotinelli?"

Snippar joined in. "Well Mr Principal, you're very pale..." The heir to the Saiyan Scouter Corporation stretched his hands out towards the hysterical man, wary that he might collapse.

The sudden blare of trumpets broke the headmaster out of his episode. A guard, dressed in a navy blue military uniform, marched briskly towards the towering, golden gates of the school, which slowly began to part.

The guard sharply turned right, directly facing the entrance. He proceeded to march again, his legs flailing in the air, causing a few of the schoolchildren to snigger. They were hushed by the harsh whispers of the teachers posed behind them. The sound of cantering approached in the distance.

He paused, and his right leg dropped to a stop. He saluted to no one but everyone, proclaiming,"May I announce the arrival of the Royal Family of Vegeta-sei!"

The carriages rolled to a stop beside him. Another guard marched up to the door of the King and Queen's carriage, opening the door for them to exit. The first guard spoke again. "Introducing their Majesties, King Vegeta the Thirteenth and Queen Rosicheena the Second!" The King got out first, and took his mate by the hand as he led her out after. The Queen giggled, following suit.

Their carriage door was shut and was pulled away, and the Princes' carriage pulled up in its place. The guard spoke yet again as the boys were escorted out of the carriage, and were led to their parents. Vegeta stood on his mother's right, while Kakarot stood on his father's left.

"Also accompanying their Majesties are the Crown Prince Vegeta the Fourteenth and Prince Kakarot the Third!" the guard saluted to the family and bowed slightly, walking backwards to show respect and submission to the royals. He then climbed into the coach and ushered the horses to canter on.

All of the school students and teachers immediately bowed to the visiting royals; their right hand over their left breastplate, their legs bent at the knee. Not a single word was spoken, for fear of punishment. The trumpets were still playing.

Vegeta was particularly happy about this moment, considering he was receiving plenty of attention. "Finally, these weaklings have learned their place," he whispered to Kakarot, who rolled his eyes.

The dumbfounded headmaster stayed glued to the spot. He had gone slightly pale, and he began to feel hot all over. Shaking, he slowly turned towards his guest; resembling a deer in the headlights.

Raditz looked up and frowned. "Sir, snap out of it!" he quietly hissed.

Dorillian jumped, a little startled out of his reverie. He nodded at Raditz, regaining his confidence, and began to prepare himself for the introduction. All the students rose and walked away to their lessons

King Vegeta was a little confused as to why the poor Saiyan was frozen like a statue. He leaned close to the side of Rosicheena's head. "I think that Saiyan is slightly paranoid, my dear. I'm surprised his head don't hit the floor because of all that staring." Rosicheena, amused at her mate's comment, spluttered with laughter, quickly forming it into short coughs.

Principal Dorillian darted over to greet the royals, and he bowed sharply. Putting on his bravest face, he rose his head and began to speak. "Greetings, Your Majesties," he started. He turned towards the Princes and bowed again to them. "Your Highnesses. I hope you enjoy your visit at the planet's best school today," he chirped.

Vegeta snorted. "If it doesn't get closed down, that is," he muttered under his breath.

He had not said it low enough, because his mother was suddenly lecturing him on manners. "Vegeta! Show some respect!" she growled, baring her teeth at her offspring.

The young prince huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine. But this excuse for a school better be a decent place before I leave."

King Vegeta joined in. "Prince Vegeta, if you complain one more time-"

"Alright then!" Dorillian coughed, beginning to sweat under his clothes despite the humid climate. He stretched his hand out towards the three preteens, beckoning them to stand up. Raditz, Pinache walked towards the party.  
"These three children will be your guides today, Your Highnesses," he claimed. "Myself and the deputy head will lead you around the school as well."

"That's very good," King Vegeta concluded.

Dorillian chuckled softly. "If you would follow me this way, Your Majesties..." he waited for an answer.

Rosicheena turned her head sharply towards Vegeta. "Make sure you behave, young man," or you're in trouble tonight."  
The Crown Prince grunted in response. "There's nothing you can do to stop me having some fun." He kicked the gravel with his boot. "I will be the future king of this planet, and I-"

The Queen was peeved. "Watch it, or I _will_ get the technician to disable the Gravitron Chamber for the rest of the year."

"F-fine." Vegeta turned slightly pale, watching Kakarot giggle. The younger sovereign was clearly delighted at his brother's misfortune. This mother and son's spat could not last a moment longer however, because there were over a thousand people waiting for the royal family.

Dorillian led the King and Queen into the school, and the three students made themselves known. Snippar was the first to speak.

"Hello, Your Highnesses," he spoke. "As the Headmaster said, we hope you will like your visit."

"And the school's not that boring, honestly," Pinache piped up. Her energy kept her confident. "I'm sure you'd enjoy it if you stayed, Your Maj-I mean Your Highnesses," she corrected.

Vegeta noted the slip of her choice of words, and smirked. "I didn't know there were Saiyans so eager for me to become king as soon as possible." He seized Pinache's hand and shook it. "But for now I'm your Prince. Well done, you seem to be the only saiyan who knows their place."

Pinache blushed, as her companions rolled their eyes and snorted. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Raditz was the last to converse with the royals. "U-um-" Vegeta ignored him, but Kakarot turned towards the twelve-year-old, and blinked. "Yes?" he asked, studying the boy's face.

_Dammit, what do you say to a brother you haven't seen in six years, _the young Sanzo thought. Raditz bowed his head slightly, greeting the younger Prince. "H-hi, I'm Sanzo Raditz. It's pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness."

Kakarot smiled and shook Raditz's hand. "Just call me Kakarot when my parents aren't looking."

_But they're not your parents, _Raditz thought sadly. He then noticed the Prince's red and green complexion, and grinned.

"Have you heard of my father, Sanzo Bardock?" he asked.

The royal's eyebrows rose. "I sure have!" he bubbled. His jaw dropped. "Wait, he was your_father_?"

"Yes."

Prince Kakarot marvelled at the elite and again shook Raditz's hand furiously. "It's an honour to meet the psychic saiyan's son. I wear green and red to respect one of Vegeta-sei's best warriors," he said, pulling at his shamrock green cape. "He was that inspiring."

Raditz glowered with pride and admiration. "Thank you very much, Your Hi-I mean Kakarot," he stuttered, and blinked when the prince took a hold of his wrist, dragging him towards the school entrance. "Come on, Raditz! Make me even more inspired!" he yelled, laughing at the older saiyan, who wheezed as he ran.

The other three Saiyans watched in surprise as they walked behind the trail of the two boys. Pinache  
turned towards the crown prince in interest, pushing her glasses further up her nose; her tail uncoiling from her waist. "Is Prince Kakarot always like this, Your Highness?"

Vegeta sighed. "You have no idea."

...

The Sanzo household was quieter than usual since Raditz had left for school. The two saiyan females busied themselves in the kitchen, preparing themselves chocolate drinks. Katya had pleaded with her mother to take a detour to the corner shop for some snacks, which Gine reluctantly agreed to. She'd originally planned to buy a new suit of armour for Raditz. _But you can't refuse your daughter_, she sighed.

Katya grabbed her chocolate frappuccino and raced towards the hologram screen, plopping onto the beige sofa. The little girl was trying to contain her excitement, but failing miserably as she knocked over an empty mug.

"Katya, be careful!" Gine exclaimed and, hurried over to the living room to see if she was hurt. She examined her daughter, but there were no cuts or grazes to be found. The mug was still intact.

Gine sighed and frowned at her child. "You need to calm down, Katya! How many times have I told you, don't mess around near the hologram."  
The child pouted and lowered her head. "But the mug didn't break."  
The mug cracked open.

Gine rolled her eyes and removed the destroyed ornament from the ground, placed it in a nylon bag and into the waste. "She dusted her hands off. "You're lucky I was around, or you would've got a serious injury." The little girl turned her attention back to the hologram screen which was still showing a foreign tournament in a language she didn't understand.

The widow of Bardock placed her hands on her hips. "Are you listening to me, young lady?" Gine was beginning to lose her patience. Katya's insolence was not helping. It was bad enough that the events were about to start and her daughter wasn't cooperating with her.

"Sorry mum, I'm changing the channel to the news." Katya beckoned her mother to sit with her, patting the leather stuffing. Her mother sighed, and she picked up her mug of hot chocolate, cream and marshmallows, along with a small bowl of warm brownies, and made her way over to the living room.

The living room wasn't heavily detailed, seeing as the family was quite poor. But Gine did make a living from working at the Meat Distribution Centre since Bardock's death. She and her co-workers had been granted a day off to watch the first state visit of the two Princes. Working there had taken a toll on Gine, and being a single mother with two children increased her workload.

However the Sanzo family was luckier than most. Being a close family to the king was extremely rare and lucky, and Gine herself had been good friends with the Queen as children, the only reason being that her sire was a Super Elite soldier.

The woman sank into the sofa next to her offspring and took a sip from her hot chocolate. _I have a great feeling about the future,_ she pondered._Maybe Kakarot will really free us from this living Hell._  
Gine's mind was frantic with curiosity and wonder. _Would he ever know who his real parents are? His real family? And what about Raditz and Katya? Will they grow up and not interact with their brother just once? _

The former soldier slouched into her seat, still holding the warm, sweet beverage. Ponders and worries about her eldest son and daughter had weighed on the young widow's mind after Bardock's death. There was sill a chance that they would be sent to work at the building sites- where their fellow low-level saiyans were worked severely, pulling heavy boulders and moulded blocks of clay onto their backs, non-stop from the first to last ray of sun.  
_  
But what was the point? _she thought. _The King has enough artifacts and statues, so why does he need every low level to work for him? _The woman's eyebrows creased further as she raised the refreshment to her lips. _I hate that man, but at the same time I'm thankful he accepted my son into his home. But he still killed thousands of young children. If I could only-_

"Mum?"

The mother of three turned suddenly to Katya questioningly. "Yes hun?"

"You have cream on your nose."

"Oh." Gine proceeded to lick the cream off her nose, ending up with crossed eyes, eyebrows creased in concentration. Her screwed-up face prompted her daughter to burst out laughing uncontrollably.  
Gine flushed, embarrassed. "Hey! It's not that funny!" She regained her maturity and wiped the cream off with a tissue, grinning. Katya however, giggled at her childish act and picked up her frappuccino, and began to inhale the cold, sweet drink.

What she didn't realise was how quickly she was drinking the concoction, and the six-year-old froze, eyes fixed onto the wall, slowly placing her half-empty cup onto the small coffee table. The girl raised her hands to her head, and began to shiver. "B-brain... f-freeze..." she stuttered, her teeth chattering.  
At that point, Gine had the last laugh. Her eyes closed in glee, shoulders shaking, pointing a limp finger at her child, who was still shivering from the pain.

The hologram screen took that as a cue to finally switch the tournament to the news channel, where the events had finally begun. The Naval Inspection March blared from the brass instruments in the video, announcing the arrival of the Royals on screen. The scene showed the crowds waving flags and ribbons, and a glimpse of the King and Queen waving from the carriage. A clear image of the Princes was seen, with Kakarot waving happily and Vegeta sulking next to him.

Katya smiled, despite the intense throbbing in her head. "It's-s K-kakarot-t," she breathed. "L-look, Mum."

Gine was looking, and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride at how carefree and cheerful her son was. A wide grin plastered her features, her cheeks flustered pink. _My son. A Prince. Pure-hearted, confident, festive! I wonder if he'll talk to Raditz there. _

The woman could only wonder as she resettle her focus onto the program. _"It's a real privilege to have the Princes on this visit,"_ the voiceover said. _"It's rare to get two of the strongest beings on the planet to visit one of the best schools in the cosmos. We truly respect Prince Vegeta and Prince Kakarot."_

"W-why can't I be royalty, mum? I want t-to live in a castle and drink tea while wearing a g-golden tiara. I want to b-be respected!" Katya complained, still shaking.

The ex-soldier giggled. "Alright then, Your Highness, I'll go get you a hot chocolate to get rid of that nasty brain freeze." Gine quickly brewed up another drink, and passed it to her daughter. They focused their attention on the hologram screen, which showed the King and Queen shaking the headmaster's hand. Then they noticed the Princes greeting the Karritonelli cousins, and a familiar mop of spiky hair.

"Mum! It's Raditz!" Katya cried, her ailment now gone.

Gine's eyebrows rose with surprise. _Raditz _had been chosen to give the tour?

The news reporter spoke again._"We've had some students from the school willing to give the young Princes their own tour. Twelve-year-olds Pinache and Snippar Karritonelli, and Raditz Sanzo are honoured to give the Princes an experience of school life."_

Gine noticed Kakarot rapidly shake Raditz's hand, and she smiled. Her boys were reuniting after six long years.

The narrator's fellow co-worker, a woman, replied next. _"Such lovely children. It's not everyday you see the heirs to the Karrotinelli Scouter Corporation _and_the son of Late Soldier Bardock at the same school." _The woman smirked. _"I'm sure these famous kids will blow them away."_

The other reporter chuckled. _"The lives of Celebrities and Royals combine! Let's follow them on the tour, shall we?" _

_..._

A young fourteen-year-old Saiyan sat with his mates on a brick wall, kicking the crumbling clay. The three children were skipping their lessons, simply because it was of no interest to them.

Tatsoi, the son of the headmaster, sat in the middle of the trio, picking debris out of his tail. The group had been sparring after beating up some of the other students. Their next target was Broly: A small six year old, normally shy or scared out of his wits.

"This is no fun," the first saiyan groaned. "We beat up twelve of the middle class kids today. It's becoming boring." She curled her hair at the tip, popping a bubble of gum in her mouth.  
"I hear ya," the second bully lamented. "We need a challenge. Something-" he paused to disintegrate an empty can. "...or someone to spice things up."

Tatsoi nodded. "I've been hearing rumours about the royal family visiting our school today." The head bully frowned. "The brats probably said that to make us feel scared."

His companions agreed. The girl jumped off the brick wall and stretched her arms. "We won't back down that easily. We can't be tamed."

The other boy followed his female friend suit, kicking at the dirt, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "But what if the brats aren't lying? What if the royals are coming and we're not on out best behaviour?"

Tatsoi snickered and turned towards his followers. "Isn't it obvious?" he said sarcastically, flipping his hair. "That's why we'll crash the party."


	4. Maturity Is Next To Royalty Part 2

PRINCE OF VEGETA-SEI: CHAPTER 3 PART 2

In the hours that the royals had been introduced to the Head, the pupils went around school with their usual first lessons had almost begun, and the children were rotating classes, chatting loudly and conversing about who threw the biggest Ki ball in Ki Control class.

The five children were progressing through the enormous halls of the school. This part of the building was to show visitors the founding members of the school, and a brief notice of who they were.

One, in particular, was of a 10 metre high painting of a dignified-looking saiyan. Extravagant robes coated the noble and a bright red cape outlined with Aureolin yellow topped off the look. In his hand, a solid gold dagger illuminated the painting, and stood out from the dim and darkened complexion. A jagged scar stretched across from his forehead to his cheek on the right. His right eyelid was scarred shut.

Kakarot had refrained from dragging his eldest brother around the hallways, and peered curiously at the enormous work of art. He took note of the scar, and the gold dagger. The man's crop of hair was shaped like the king's, only shorter. His hair was a dark grey, and a beard was visible.

_Wait a second_, Kakarot thought. _I've seen that dagger somewhere_. His eyes trailed back to the hairstyle, and back to the weapon.  
_I saw that dagger when father showed me the treasure vault last year_, he reminisced. _And only the royals of our planet have this hairstyle..._ he reached up to pull a strand of his own hair.

Turning to Raditz, he pointed at the painting. "Who's that? And where did he get that dagger from?"

The eldest Sanzo was happy to answer. "That's King Toran the Fourth," he responded. "He's one of the co-founding members of this school."

_A royal ancestor, then. _"And the dagger?" Kakarot queried again.

"I-I'm not sure. Snippar, do you know?"

Snippar brought his attention from the painting to the prince. "That dagger has been passed down for many generations. King Toran's grandfather modelled it with his bare hands." The boy grinned. "This king here is your seventh great-grandfather."

Kakarot beamed with pride. A smirk crept onto his face, similar to that of Vegeta's. Admiration and idolization was evident on the young prince's features. _Legendary warriors and great kings that live on to be remembered by the public! _He glanced back at the painting. _That's what Vegeta will be one day. And I'll be by his side._

"Woo-hoo! Hello, Bakarot?"

Kakarot snapped out of his reverie and turned to Vegeta. "O-oh, sorry, I just zoned out for a second."

Vegeta sniggered. "You don't say. Welcome back to the real world, idiot." The crown heir folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, his tail uncoiling from his waist and lashing about wildly. "Now that Kakabrat's back to normal, are we going to continue this tour or not?"

The three pre-teens gulped and nodded. "Of course, your Excellency." they chorused in sync.

Smirking, Vegeta let his tail snake into place around his hips. "Miss Karritonelli, where to next? I'm getting tired of waiting..."

The female warrior took a moment to slide her glasses back up her nose and answer. "We'll be going to see the lunch hall next, then the Ki Control classrooms, then we go back to our lessons. After lunch, we'll go and see the training grounds. There will be a kick-ball match. There were going to be other royals visiting today, and the princes and princesses would've been on the royal team." She paused to breathe. "But it was postponed until next month, as the other noble families are busy."

"Aw, I would've liked to play!" Kakarot cried. He had remembered participating in the International Kickball Championships with Vegeta a few months before.

Vegeta cracked a smile. "I would have played too. What other families were going to come?"

"The Cruberian Royal Family and the Namekian noble children." The Scouter corporation heir's eyebrows rose in surprise. " Wow. The list is full today..." His eyes landed on his watch. "Crap..."

Radtiz blinked. "What, Snippar? What's wrong?"

"We're fourteen minutes late for the lesson!" he exclaimed. "We have to go back now." Taking note of Snippar's frantic tone, the other four Saiyans rushed off to the classrooms.

As Kakarot was running, he didn't notice the spiky-haired blur in front of him, until he crashed into the other boy and they both toppled over to the floor, papers whirling around the corridor, folders clattering. When Kakarot's vision started to focus again, it was only then he noticed the many books and folders strewn across the floor thanks to his clumsiness, and a small boy lying underneath him, groaning, his eyes screwed shut with pain.

The royal was relieved that he had something, or rather _someone_ soft to break his fall, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at his actions. Blushing, he pushed himself off the Saiyan, and helped him gather his notes. When they had finished, they turned to face each other. The other four children had stopped running to see the commotion.

The young saiyan was hurt, yet peeved. "Hey!" he yelled. "Watch where you're..." the boy trailed off as he realised who had crashed into him. his scowl vanished and has replaced with a hasty grimace. He suddenly dropped to his knees and bowed, his head buried between his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" the boy wailed. "I didn't mean to yell, I didn't know it was you!"

All Kakarot did was blink.

"Please don't kill me..." he pleaded.

The second-born Prince took the boy's hand and helped him to rise. He grabbed hold of the saiyan's face, grinning. "I'm not planning to kill you, friend," he spoke. "It was my fault, so i must take the blame." He handed the child his notes and studied his face. His complexion reminded him of his father's high ranked advisor, Paragus. And, why did he have his notes and folders at this time? Wasn't everyone in lessons by now?

"What's your name, and where were you just coming from?" the Prince asked.

The Paragus look-alike smiled. "My name is Broly, Your Highness. I was just coming from my Ki-Harnessing lesson." The others realised they were finished, and continued their journey to the class. Broly checked his timetable and started to walk in the direction in which he came. " I just realised I was going the wrong way, haha."  
Kakarot sweat dropped, but rushed towards the exiting saiyan until he fell into step with Broly. "So what lessons did you have today?

"M&amp;A."

"What's that?"

"Mathematics and Aesthetics." Broly replied. "We use Maths so it will help us when dealing with different currencies when selling planets, and Aesthetics is to determine whether the planet's vegetation and natural development is good enough for purchase." Broly sniffed and frowned a bit. "But I don't want to purge planets. I don't want to kill innocents either," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "It's wrong and cruel, but my father encourages me to do it."

_We have a lot in common, _Kakarot thought.  
He remembered his first purging mission at four years old, to a planet named Monokia. The planet's people didn't put up much of a fight; he had finished in forty minutes. Kakarot had thrown up after he blasted the first innocent civilian into nothing but ashes, and he nearly did it again when he had killed the second.

While he was walking around the rubble to check for survivors, a Monokian had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by the neck, strangling him. The prince had almost died, but not before a boulder from a broken building had crashed onto the survivor. He had gone back home traumatised, shaking, unable to speak or eat. Even after being curled up with his mother in bed every night, he had not slept for a week. His father, with no concern at all, had simply said: "_It was your first time. Eventually, you'll get used to it. You have to grow out of this sentiment, Kakarot." _He then just patted his son on the shoulderand left.

He still remembered the purging, and the unconcerned words his father had uttered that day. Whenever he thought about it, it always left an uneasy feeling in his stomach: He had been raised in an extravagant and luxurious lifestyle, so suddenly leaving home to kill hundreds at_four years old_ wasn't a second nature to the poor boy.

_I was on par with Vegeta, and Mum trained me a lot then, but it still wasn't enough for him..._

"My father is like that too," he said. He sighed, diminishing the memory, and put up a smile. "So Broly, will you tell me more about yourself?"

* * *

"So you see, that is why we refurbished the school," Dorillian confessed. "We've had so many applications from middle and upper class parents wanting their child to attend."

The Headmaster sat with the King and Queen in his private pod-shaped office, talking over tea and a few snacks. He had long since gotten over his fear of the visiting royalty and was chatting like he'd known them his whole life. The window of the office overlooked the school cantine on one side, and the other gave way to the city, lying under the vermilion coloured sky. Stars were littered across the hue of navy blue just hinted over the top.

The Queen joined in. "That must be impressive. Children have been getting stronger, I noticed it on my scouter." she took her cup from the tray and sipped it thoughtfully.

"Eh, they're good at their techniques, but they're not so good at Ki control," the King lamented. The Queen nudged him slightly, frowning.

_/Don't be rude, Orka./_

_/Don't call me by my first name, woman./_

The headmaster noticed the tension in the air. "We have extra classes for that," he chirped. "One of our students, Broly, attends those classes a lot inbetween lessons, He's a quick learner."

The King's eyes widened. "Paragus' son?"

Dorillian nodded. "Only the best offspring of Vegeta-sei's strongest fighters can attend. After all, if the slaves came, they'd do nothing except damage the school's reputation. We wouldn't want that." He took his cup back to the small kitchen to make another tea.

King Vegeta nodded and rose from his comfortable position on the recliner and moved towards the balcony overlooking the city. Looking out, he examined the flow of the system. Many space crafts were loaded with weapons, armoury and food alike that zipped and zoomed across the planet. Space pods were launched out every few minutes.  
The alabaster buildings surrounded the academy, radiating an element of beauty and complexion. The palace was visible in the horizon, still sparkling despite the distance between it and the school.

Still stirring his drink, Dorillian grinned. "If you'd like, Your Majesty, I can call Broly up to the office to interview him about his extra lessons?" he queried.  
Orka, or King Vegeta, stayed rooted on the spot, his body still faced towards the window. "No, don't worry. Let the boy continue his academic work." He turned to face he Headmaster. "He seems to be quite powerful."

"Well, he _is_ the son of Paragus."

"Quite." the King replied. "Broly will be useful in the military for the Empire," he announced. "I need all the soldiers I can get. How about your son? Is he strong?"

Principal Dorllian tensed a little, and calmed down. "Tatsoi is... strong, yes, but very... how should I put it..." the noble paused. "_Manipulative_ with his victims." he coughed and went back to his seat. "Once he attacks someone, he goes into another state of mind. All he wants is to prove his right as a Saiyan. No matter who it is, he will inflict pain..."

King Vegeta sweat-dropped and brought his hand to his goatee, stroking it. "He sounds like a good fighter. A little concerning, but nonetheless interesting. That's another child I'd like to meet sometime. Bring him and Broly to me after the tour."

Dorillian threw a party in his head but did not show this outwards. Instead, he smiled and thanked the King. "Thank you, sir. "We're lucky that the Empire has many elites to offer, or we'd be in trouble if it was just the low levels."

The King saw a chance to amuse the other. "They'd wet themselves if they were set up against a second class!" the two men roared with laughter.

Rosicheena, however, became stiff at the mention of 'low levels'. She knew Kakarot was one- 'no, he _used_ to be one,' she corrected herself._Now he's as strong as Vegeta- there's no doubt that he is an elite now! _

_Is it possible that he's still as weak as the day I found him?_

She shook her head_. No, he said he landed a punch on Vegeta today. He is strong. He will be alright. Kakarot always is_, she breathed.

But the former Sinclair couldn't help but feel that something was wrong...

* * *

"And if you look to this side, we have the Solar System of the galaxy Ytfex," the teacher droned. Most of the students were either sleeping, whispering or doodling on their hologram boards. Kakarot was furiously taking notes. Broly was seated on his left, Vegeta on his right, and the row went to the right followed by Raditz and the cousins.

The teacher carried on despite the lack of participation. She tapped a circular orbit ring, causing the whole holographic image to expand across the classroom. The lights lowered and the ceiling became alight with thousands of tiny stars.

Kakarot stopped writing to see why he couldn't write. He was astonished at the mini galaxy in front of his eyes, the five planets in orbit around a burning, blue sun. _This galaxy is familiar... could it be?_

The students' attention was seized by the fascinating image. The teacher began again, and walked towards a certain green planet. She tapped on it twice and it expanded to half the size of the room.

"This planet is called Monokia, children." she said.

_I knew it! _Kakarot exclaimed in his head.

"It's the planet that His Royal Highness Prince Kakarot went to purge a few years ago," she chirped. The woman seemed much more interesting than before, as if she had woken up from a long nap. "It took him less than an hour to wipe the planet of its inhabitants. Isn't that right, my Lord?" At her question, many heads swivelled around to get a glimpse of the Prince's answer. Chattering erupted about the children.

"Y-yes, Miss," he murmured, blushing from all the attention.

Broly's jaw dropped. "How long ago did you purge that planet?"

"Two years ago. I was four."

"Four years old?!" he clamoured. "I couldn't brush my own hair, let alone purge a whole planet!" Kakarot giggled at his reaction.

"Such a brave warrior." the teacher said, congratulating the royal. "And Monokia wasn't easy to conquer at the time, children. But look! Our Prince did it in forty minutes!"" she minimised the planet and put her hands on her hips. "A true Saiyan. You must follow His Highness' example! You will now complete this pop quiz on the planet Monokia, would you want to end up as Lord Frieza's pets?" she warned.

At the mention of the Arcosian's name, many of the pupils' faces were tinged blue with fear. "N-no, Miss," they all chorused.

"Good! Back to work."

The children scrambled to their work and began their quiz. Vegeta was heard grumbling and muttering. Broly, on the other hand, scratched his head at the first question.  
Kakarot looked down at his own screen, glancing at the question. _I should know this. After all I am the one who purged the planet,_ he thought.

_'Using your general knowledge, state the temperatures on Monokia during the Summers and Winters.'_

/_Hm..._/

/_Ah! Your Highness?!_/

Kakarot realised he was contacting someone. He blinked and turned towards the source.

Raditz.

The eldest Sanzo blinked, staring back at the Prince. /_Do you need anything?_/

Kakart blushed out of embarrassment. /_Do.. you know the temperature of Monokia during the Winter? I only went in the summer.._/

_/No problem. It's minus seven degrees in the Winter and the highest is usually fifteen degrees._/

_/Thanks, I owe you._/

Raditz smiled. _/No worries._/

* * *

Tatsoi and his posse had long since left the stadium, and the group were now walking down the hallways. They should have been in their classes long ago, but their pride and stubbornness forbade them from changing their mind.  
As the group neared the doors to the cantine, Tatsoi paused and turned to his mates, smirking.

"What now, Tatsoi?" his female friend queried impatiently." I thought we were going to beat the stuffing out of those weaklings."

The second boy nodded. "This hide-and-seek game has gone on long enough," he grumbled. "Either we find the brats, or go back to class."

"Shut up, Papyrus! You and Collia really need to man up," he scoffed. "You're acting like weeaboos."

Collia played with her hair."You call us weeaboos yet you're scared of your father."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!"

"Or what? Will you go and tell daddy that the mean girl has been hurting you?"

"I will!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. Go and tell him then!"

"Guys! Be quiet. " Papyrus warned his friends, and cocked his head to the door of the cantine. It was slightly ajar; and any noise could echo and travel up the walls. The three backed away from the doors, leaning on the walls. They dropped their voices to a whisper.

Papyrus, the only smart one of the group, stepped forward. "While you guys were arguing," he said, "I looked into the hall and I saw the head's private office- and guess who were with him!"

Tatsoi's eyes widened. "No way..." he breathed.

It's can't be!" Collia hissed.

"Yes, the Royal Family really is here." Papyrus crossed his arms. "That means we _have_ to be no our best behaviour, or we could be kicked out."

"Those weakling brats weren't lying...I see it now," Tatsoi realised. He hadn't been tricked. He could finally prove to his father that he was eligible enough to overtake the role of Headmaster. Not only would his father be impressed, but royalty was on his side too.

The son of the Head smirked and grasped his friends by their shoulders. "All we have to do is be nice to the weaklings," he whispered. "Then we can get off the hook easily."  
"I hope you're right..." Collia murmured. "But...how will we explain ourselves if things go wrong?"

"Tatsoi sneered. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" This never bothered you before."

"Yes, but I can't help but feel... scared..."

"Collia's got a point though, Tatsoi," Papyrus whispered. "I have that feeling too, it may not go well.."

Oh, I give up." Tatsoi waved them waved them away and stalked off to his lessons. "If the teachers ask where we were, tell them we couldn't find our books."

The two teens looked on in worry and disbelief.

The preteens and the Queen weren't the only ones doubting the welfare of the situation. High up in the clouds of the Otherworld, a small planet was under the use of entertainment. The whereabouts of the Royal Family wasn't limited to just the Saiyans.

A television was surrounded by four Gods, crouching in front of it. A rather plump-looking lady sat in her rocking chair knitting, a tall Kai and the smaller one were bound in an arm wrestling match, all ignoring the broadcast. The blue Kai sat right in front of the device, his eyes glued to the screen.

"This kid seems like he'd have great potential," the North Kai muttered. "He has a strong build for a low level Saiyan, and he's gentle hearted too. Don't you agree?" he said. and turned to his colleagues for an answer. He scowled in disbelief as they showed no interest in the topic.

"DON'T YOU AGREE?!" he yelled, his rage breaking.

South Kai was so distracted that he didn't notice West Kai slam his hand onto the table. "YES!" He cried. "I FINALLY BEAT YOU! AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS, I WON!"

East Kai jumped so fiercely at North Kai's outburst that her knitting material fell out of her hands, sprawling on the floor. Her 'hair' flew from her scalp, landing on the grass with a soft thud. She was bald apart from a small patch of red hair.

"NORTH KAI, YOU FOOL!" she bellowed. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" She scrambled around the grass, searching for her only sign of dignity.

South Kai recovered from his defeat and stared at East Kai. He bellowed with laughter. "I never thought that blonde wig was your real hair. I was right!" and he collapsed on to the ground, shaking with laughter.

"SHUT UP, OR I'LL MAKE SURE _YOU_ WILL NEED A WIG!"

The Kai of the South shrunk away from the pissed woman and regained his maturity. West Kai, however, did not, as he was still prancing around the field, claiming his victory even though no one was paying attention anymore.

Ignoring the smaller male, South walked up to North to relay his information again. "What did you say about that Saiyan child, King Kai?" he asked.

"He's got potential, as I said before. He's quite strong for his position in Saiyan society," he pondered, and plopped onto the soft grass again, intent on watching the broadcast.

South Kai sat next to the calmed blue man. "Who is he exactly?"

"His name is Kakarot. He's the second Prince of the Saiyans." He paused to take hold of his water and sipped. "His power level is beyond the five-thousand meter and his emotions are for perfect use when doubling his power."

"So are you going after royal pupils now?"

"No! I..." North Kai trailed off. "He may seem weak to you, but I noticed some untapped power inside of him," the King confessed. "He needs to let it out, and maybe my teachings will help."

South Kai wasn't sure. "But..." he began. "What if he doesn't want to be your pupil?"

"TOUGH SHIT, SOUTH KAI!" the plump man screamed. "Whether he likes it or not, he will learn at least one of my techniques. He crossed his arms and pouted. "And he _better _be good at telling jokes!"

"YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME FIND MY WIG!"

* * *

...

Time had passed, and it was now lunchtime at the school. Students piled out of the rooms in an anguish to get to the cantine first, as many stomachs were growling and could be mistaken for a very large earthquake.

A certain Prince's stomach took the opportunity to rumble vigorously as a yawn escaped the boy's mouth. Kakarot had lost a lot of energy.  
The quiz had left him tired, confused and a heavy migraine as he struggled to gather all the information on his surroundings. He collided into Vegeta, who hissed. He stopped walking, grabbed Kakarot by the shoulders, and began to throttle him, his head bobbing back and forth.

"Kakarot, just what is wrong with you today? Act like your normal self dammit!"

" You shouldn't swear, and I'm fine, Vegeta."

"Like hell you are," he growled, still shaking the six-year-old's shoulders.

Kakarot forced Vegeta's hands from his shoulders and sighed. "I just need food," he groaned.

Vegeta did a face fault at his comment, shocking some passers by.

The heir slowly pulled himself back up. "What the hell...Kakarot, you're hopeless," he grunted, and pulled his brother by the arm to catch up with the others. They jogged the rest of the way to the hall and grabbed their trays and cutlery, and began to join the line of hungry children at the servery.

The food was similar to an exquisite Italian dish; one servery bowl held a load of cheese-filled blocks of pasta, with purple colouring. A bowl of foreign minced meat lightly seasoned with pepper sat next to the pasta, and finally the desert consisted of red velvet cake. Many other meats, cheeses, fruits and fishes were laid out for the occasion.

Kakarot's mouth, and eyes, watered at the mere sight of the steaming food before him. He stood gazing at the delicacy, not lifting his eyes. _This could be better than palace food! _he thought triumphantly.

He did not notice the dinner lady clear her throat and ask impatiently,"Are you going to make a selection, sir, or are you going to stare at it all day?"

"He's been like this all afternoon," Vegeta whined.

The second Prince snapped out of his daydream and stuttered. "U-uh, I'd like the pasta and meat, along with the cake for dessert," he said, giving a sheepish smile.

The dinner lady nodded and loaded the pasta and meat onto the golden platter, the cake following on a separate one. "What about your drink?" she questioned, gesturing to the nearly fountain.

The fountain stood at a proud five feet in the centre of the dining hall. It had five buttons of five different flavours indicated at the bottom: Water, Sparkling Rosemary Limeade, Hot Chocolate, Orange Juice and Coke.

Kakarot chose the Limeade, and pressed the button. The water sprouting from the fountain immediately faded to a light shade of yellow. A few students looked Kakarot's way and saw his choice of drink, and when he and Vegeta left the fountain of drinks, they rushed to the Limeade section, making it way more popular than before.

The two siblings stood awkwardly near the tables filled by the sea of pupils. They considered sitting on the floor to eat when a hand waved out from the crowd. It was Raditz.

"Your Highnesses! Come and sit with us!" he called.

Kakarot's face lit up as he saw some hope. He wouldn't have to share his food with the ants after all. The two royals made their way to Raditz, the cousins and Broly, who sat on the end of the table, eating eagerly.

The second Prince took a seat inbetween Broly and Raditz, while Vegeta made himself comfortable in the middle of Snippar and Pinache. The children began to dig in, the mountains of food disappearing bite by bite.

They carried on feasting and chatting for about twenty minutes until Broly stood up in shock, his huge slice of cake only half finished.

"Hey Broly, what's wrong?" Kakarot asked, concern showing for his new friend.

"I need to go to the bathroom." the son of Paragus slipped out of his seat and dashed for the toilets, leaving his mates confused.

"I think he ate too fast," Snipper muttered.

"I don't blame him. The food is delicious!" Kakarot praised, and his elder royal sibling spared a worried stare. "I swear you only use your stomach to think at times, Kakarot," he mocked. Vegeta's plate had been cleared.

"You can talk, flame hair."

* * *

Broly dashed through the long, spiraling corridors to get to his destination. They seemed to stretch out forever, and the pathway seemed to grow longer than shorter. He bumped past the clumps of students walking through his journey.

The son of Paragus noticed the blur of the male symbol on a door and finally slowed down to a stop. The door to the bathroom swung open and the boy ran to the nearest urinal, quickly removing the trouser part of his suit and relieved himself.

"That's better, he sighed."

When he had finished he began to wash his hands. As he was drying them, he couldn't help but notice a light flicker.

_Maybe it blew a fuse_, he thought and tossed his concern away. But it wasn't for long until his fear returned as the rest of the lights began to blink on and off. The doors opened and shut repeatedly on their own, the toilets flushing although they were not occupied.

_What the hell is going on?!_ he thought, his head turning left and right for the source. His tail lashed furiously behind him in anguish and worry, and Broly began to sweat.

"I-if this is your idea of a joke, then you've lost your mind!" he cried, burying his fear. "Come out!" he called again, and dropped into a fighting stance towards the door.

The door slowly started to creak halfway open, and it stopped that Broly could make out the silhouette of three preteens from outside the door. The visitors began to snicker, yet their tone showed danger.

"Hey, you're Paragus' brat, right?" a girl's voice ran out.

Broly began to pale, his tail fur standing on ends. His heart sank, and his knees began to shake. _It can't be them_, he prayed. _Please don't let it be them, please!_

Tatsoi pushed the door back to eliminate the barrier between himself and his new victim. He grinned to Papyrus first, then Collia, and back to the poor shaking child in their view. He resembled a deer in the headlights.

Hope you washed your hands, kid," Papyrus mocked.

The son of Paragus took a step back, "D-don't come near me," he whispered to no avail.

"Aw, you're not _scared_ of us, are you?" Tatsoi asked, fake sympathy dripping from his lips. "_We just want to get to know you better..."_

* * *

The second Prince dropped his fork as he was about to consume his last bite of cake. The fork clattered onto the ground.

"Kakarot?" What's wrong?" Vegeta and Raditz asked in unison.

Kakarot had become used to Broly's Ki throughout the day, and he noticed a sudden change in his Ki. It had fluctuated, almost wobbling. Broly also seemed... _afraid?_

The royal stood up. "I'm going to find Broly," he declared.

Pinache looked confused. "Uh, okay?"

"We'll be waiting back here," Snippar confirmed. Vegeta nodded and folded his arms. "He's just going to relive himself. I don't see why that requires another person," he grumbled.

Stubborn as Vegeta was, Kakarot ignored the heir's comment. He vaulted over the bench seat, and sprinted out of the door.

He retraced Broly's footsteps and followed the lingering trails of his Ki. He skidded to a stop at the bathroom, sending the door flying. But the room was empty, looking deserted and untouched.

Analysing the remaining parts of Broly's Ki, he could sense another three had been here as well. Their auras seemed dark, dangerous and evil.. it sent shudders down his spine._No wonder Broly was scared_, he thought.

_I can't stop here, though. I have to find him._

Kakarot spent another fifteen minutes tracing the four children's ki until the signal became strong again. He sighed in relief and began to run a little slower. It was somewhere near the stadium that Pinache mentioned.

The Prince couldn't help but feel dread in his mind, like the day he went to purge Monokia. Worry, fear and anxiousness welled up in his chest. He knew something big was coming. He had to prepare himself for the threat. It was like his father head always said. Kill or be killed.

_But I'm not going to kill anyone today, so why did that come up?_

Will someone kill ME?

I hope not...

The tour was going to be ruined. His first ever visit outside palace walls. It was meant to go well, but he knew that something unfortunate would happen to him or his close friends if he did not intervene...

The royal noticed the end of the corridor and noticed the blurry glass doors separating him and Broly, and three other Saiyans. He felt like it was going to be the end. He was nearer. He could feel it-

Prince Kakarot slowly pushed open the double doors, creaking as he entered the stadium. He ignored his surroundings, of blinding light from lampposts. The seats brandished in a bright white. Huge plasma TV screens sat neatly on the corners of the building.

What he saw instead of the construction would stay with him for the rest of his life. Haunting memories of Monokia came flooding back to him as he screamed,

"BROLY!"

* * *

Finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I had to rewrite some parts I wasn't happy with and edit some spelling mistakes.

I'm sure most of you are wondering why Broly was so afraid of those three bullies right? Well I'll start from the beginning. When he was born Kakarot wasn't next to him in the pod stations. As you know, Goku is a low level, and you know that in this stories low levels are not sent off planet. They are kept behind to work on the architecture etc.

So Broly has no reason to go insane, yet he was still born with that power level of 10,000. Now I'm no expert on Super Saiyan and power levels, I'm just your average fan writing stories out of interest. As mentioned in the story, he takes extra Ki-harnessing lessons to control his power. This version of Broly is a little different: he hasn't tapped into his Legendary power yet as he has had no stimulus of anger. However I can promise that in the next chapter you will see more of the Broly we know and hate.

Tatsoi and his gang are the worst students in the school, and no one really stands up to them to avoid getting in trouble with his father, the head. I quote, _"Once he attacks someone, he goes into another state of mind. All he wants is to prove his right as a Saiyan. No matter who it is, he will inflict pain..."_

What the Headmaster means is that Tatsoi is also suppressing a lot of power, and once he goes mad his power increases, just as his drive to kill does. So Tatsoi could easily be a breeze or a threat to Broly. We'll see in the next chapter! It will be posted soon.

Until then, see you later!

-HSH-


	5. Battle Royale

"What have you done to Broly?" Kakarot charged. His nemesis stood not more than ten feet away, clad in rather unprotective armour and with an air of arrogant nobility about him. The smaller warrior tightened his muscles until the veins in his arms looked ready to burst.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Your Royal Highness," Tatsoi greeted, bowing mockingly. "I have barely done anything to the kid here," the bully gestured towards said child and then continued, "Long story short, we played hide and seek... and we found him."

"You ripped his tail off!"

"Who are you to tell me what my rights are, you little snot? My father makes the rules around here," he picked the battered and bruised boy by the scruff of his neck, "and he says all older, _stronger_ students have the authority to spar with the younger. You're in the wrong place to tell me what to do."

"And you should rethink your attitude towards me," Kakarot retorted. "Is that any way to talk to your Prince?"

Tatsoi's comrades had stayed silent during the whole ordeal. "Why should we show you any respect?" Collia joined in on taunting the royal. "Judging by your power level, I'd say you have to show respect to _us._"

"That's right," Tatsoi agreed.

Papyrus could sense the royal's growing anger and hatred for his two friends. He marched over to them from his resting spot, placing his hands on their shoulders. Things would go from bad to worse if they didn't stop.

"Why don't we all just _calm down_?" Papyrus hastily suggested. He was in no rush to die, and he certainly didn't want to face the King's wrath if anything happened to the second-born Prince.

Despite Papyrus' attempt to clear the tension, Kakarot's pride was hurt by the pair's snide comments. "You clearly haven't had any lessons on etiquette," he scorned. "I pity you. Maybe you would have known what to do when in the presence of royalty."

Collia tensed. "We only show loyalty to our future sovereign and ruler. Prince _Vegeta_, the _heir apparent_, is going to be king, not you. We don't have to bow to a prince on the sidelines."

_Now you've gone and done it_, Papyrus sighed in his mind._Now we'll all be killed._

"Listen here, you _bitch_," the boy swore. "I'm not taking any of your nonsense." the insults and Tatsoi's rudeness had severely irked the royal.

The girl was unaffected. "Ooh, such big words coming from such a low-life. I bet you're not even royal. Maybe you're not even a Saiyan. Where did you come from?"

"Yeah, how old are you, six?" Tatsoi inquired. "No kid should swear like that."

Kakarot suppressed the urge to pound the insolent bullies into the ground and forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "Why did you do it, Tatsoi? Why?"

The son of the Head snickered. "Why did I do what? I'm not going to talk to you if you can't bother explaining yourself."

The Prince of Vegeta-sei and Körn snarled in response, sick of Tatsoi's insolent behaviour. "Why did you tear off his tail?" he demanded, fed up. "Why remove the only part that makes us who we are for no reason?"

"Oh, I have a reason alright." the arrogant teenager dropped Broly back onto the ground, only to seize him again by the hair. "Someone needs to show these people how_weak_ they are."

"Correct," Collia mused. "This planet is littered with low levels. They don't deserve tails." Beside her, Papyrus snorted and crossed his arms.

"You can go ahead and die if you like," he grumbled, "But I'm not playing your little game anymore." He dusted his hands and started to walk away. "I'm going to find the Headmaster." and with that he stormed out of the stadium, the double doors swinging.

The prince and noble did not realise the small number of students pouring into the stadium to see all the commotion. Many stood at the foot of the arena, while others sat in the stadium seats or hovered above to get a better view.

"Good riddance," Tatsoi muttered. "Where were we? Oh yes, the matter of this brat." He dropped Broly again, but this time he placed a booted foot on his head, and began to add pressure. Broly's legs kicked wildly, his arms thrashing, shrieking in agony. Gasps were heard from the horrified audience.

The Headmaster's son smirked at the reactions and turned his attention to the prince. "This'll be you next if you don't back off, loser," he taunted. The more he pressed into Broly's head, the louder his howling and crying got. Tatsoi would simply not stop.

"Okay, Tatsoi," Kakarot said, trying to contain his anger. Tatsoi's stubbornness and Broly's suffering was really starting to get to him. He had to exercise a great deal of self-control to stay calm and reasonable. Trembling with rage, he used his final warning. "I'm giving you. One. Last. Chance." He paused between words. "Repeat: One. Last. Chance. Leave Broly alone or else!"

"Or else? Or else _what_?" Tatsoi challenged, still amused.

"Or else _this_!" The regal green cape was tossed away, billowing in the air, and the small mortal form of Kakarot erupted on the horizon in a show of crimson light and heat, power pulsing through his veins. The sheer energy of the power-up caused the grounds to quake and tempest-like winds to howl. He rose into the air, glaring down at Tatsoi.

Collia, and various other childrens' exploded. Collia gaped in shock. She looked at the Prince she'd been told was visiting, and back to her friend. Tatsoi was on his own now. He knew it, and so did she. Tatsoi signaled to her to get out of the way of the battle, so she made a beeline for the furthest shelter away from the battle ground. She peered back at the two Saiyans from behind a large seat several hundred feet away from the duo.

Tatsoi, unaffected by Kakarot's increase in power save for his hair being ruffled from the blast of wind, scoffed at his rival. "Well, then. Let's see what you've got, Your Royal Highness." He followed his opponent, rising to match his height. "No more games!"

* * *

Vegeta, Raditz and the cousins were chatting happily when their conversation was interrupted by the sudden rumble vibrating from the ground. The eruption of Ki was beginning to take its toll on the building despite its strong build.

"Did you feel that?" Pinache queried, and wobbled as the building shook again. Her glasses fell from its resting spot on her nose, causing the girl to frantically search around the floor with great difficulty.

"No shit we felt that," Raditz scowled, and his scouter glass cracked just a little. Due to family ties, Raditz could sense his brother's Ki immediately. The only problem was- so could Vegeta.

"I'm going to find Kakarot's Ki signal," you all stay here." the firstborn Prince turned and started to run. Raditz, however, could not leave his secret sibling hanging, and rushed off after Vegeta.

The Karritonellis were left behind. Pinache had finally found her glasses and dusted herself off. She took a hold of Snippar and rushed off to take shelter.

Once Raditz had caught up with the Prince, he knew he had to make his presence known. He knew he had been told to stay behind and deliberately disobeyed Vegeta- which could cost his life. However, his kin's life was at stake.  
"Your Highness," he breathed, "I have to come with you. Tatsoi can be trouble."

"I thought I told you to stay behind!" Vegeta yelled at his subject as they ran. "The hell do you mean Tatsoi is trouble? Who's that?"

"You do swear a lot for someone your age."

"Shut up! Tell me who this Tatsoi is."

"He's the Headmaster's son, and a bully to all pupils here," he explained. "He causes pain towards a lot of us, usually the youngest students."

"What does he do it for?"

"Fun."

Vegeta shuddered at that comment, but his nervous movement was hidden at his frantic speed of running. "I can handle this boy. But I don't think Kakarot can. Damn Baka can't protect himself for more than five minutes," he hissed. "You should go back and help your friends. They need you more than Kakarot does."

"But I have to help him!" Raditz lost his temper, fuming at the Prince. "He's my bro..." he paused trailing off. He was relieved that he had stopped speaking, but Vegeta had stopped running.

"What?"

Uh oh.

_Did Prince Vegeta notice what I said? _Raditz thought, as he began to sweat under his thick armour. Maybe he should have listened to the Prince and helped his friends. On the other hand, his sibling may face death if pursued by Tatsoi any longer. One voice was telling him to go ahead to find Kakarot, and the other was screaming at him to help Pinache and Snippar. Torn between two voices in his mind, Raditz could only stare at the royal.

"What were you going to say just now?" Vegeta began to slowly walk back to Raditz, his tail swaying dangerously behind him. "Because it sounded like you were going to say that Kakarot is your _brother."_

Raditz's confidence plummeted as Vegeta grabbed the Saiyan by the scruff of his suit, hauling him over to the wall. "You listen, and listen _well_," he threatened deeply. "You will not refer to Prince Kakarot other than 'Your Royal Highness' or 'Sir'. There is no way in _hell_ that Kakarot, someone of a high-born royal status, could be related to someone as lowly and wretched as _you_."

_How ironic, Raditz's_ muse thought in his head_. He's going to get a shock when he learns the truth._

"I don't give a toss that Sanzo Bardock was your father." He released the twelve-year-old. "It doesn't entitle you to be talking out of turn. You may follow me, but keep a distance. Got it?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"My _Royal_ Highness. Get it right."

"Apologies, Your _Royal_ Highness," Raditz shot back, with attitude in his voice. He was on the verge of snapping and could tolerate the prince's taunting no longer.

"Good." Vegeta turned on his small feet and continued to sprint at a fast pace, with a sulking twelve-year-old trailing behind him.

* * *

Kakarot charged at Tatsoi, aiming a punch to his face that was dodged effortlessly. Trying again, he sent a kick to the teenager's backside, and missed again. This battle was a game to Tatsoi. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't fight back.  
The second-born Prince sent a Ki blast hurtling towards the fourteen-year-old, who in turn slapped the Ki blast away. It exploded into one side of the stadium, thankfully missing spectators in the audience. Screams erupted from the children sitting close to the near-fatal hit.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tatsoi mocked.

The prince of Körn scowled, clenching his fists. What could he do to stop this boy? The ki ball had been swatted away like a fly. What difference would it make if he threw a bigger one?  
_'He's just floating there, like he's got all the hours of the day. He doesn't care,'_ Kakarot concluded. Clenching his teeth, he made his anger known.

"YOU JUST MISSED THOSE PEOPLE BY AN _INCH_!" he screamed. "A _SINGLE_ INCH! What kind of heartless monster are you?!" His tail uncoiled from his waist, lashing about furiously to show his rage. "Have you no shame?!"

"Hey, don't look at me. You're the one who threw it," the teenager retorted. He cricked his neck from left to right. "Besides, it's not like you'll get stronger. Maybe I'll go onto Prince Vegeta when I'm done with you."

Kakarot saw red. He had had enough. He began to charge his most powerful amount of ki into his hands, and Tatsoi did the same. Drawing back his arms, he began to chant his final attack. "GALIC..." he started.

_**WAIT!**_

He suddenly stopped. "Huh?" A voice rang in his head. _/Who are you?/_

**I HAVE NO TIME TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION. JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE.**

_/O-ok?/_

**YOUR GALIC GUN ATTACK IS QUITE POWERFUL, BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO DEFEAT TATSOI. **The strange voice continued. **I THINK I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT.**

Kakarot was a little offended that the family's traditional attack had been diminished. He had practiced the attack for years. _/Just what do you mean by that?/_

**REMEMBER THAT POWER UP YOU DID EARLIER?**

_/Yes?/_

**THAT WAS MY ATTACK. THE KAIOKEN.**

/_K-Kaioken?/_

**YES. THE KAIOKEN WAS THAT RED AURA YOU HAD EARLIER. IT INCREASES YOUR POWER EVEN MORE THAN THE ORIGINAL LEVEL. **King Kai grinned. **YOU USED IT VERY WELL! NOW, CHANNEL THE KAIOKEN INTO YOUR GARLIC GUN ATTACK.**

/_IT'S GALIC GUN!_/

**SORRY. NOW, DO IT!**

_/Right./ _Kakarot made his blue ki ball bigger, enlarging it so that it was bigger than his head. The ground below him began to rumble again, and dust and rubble circulated through the air. /_Am I doing it right?_/

**ALMOST. YOU NEED TO FEEL ANGRY. THINK ABOUT SOMETHING YOU HATE.**

Images flashed through Kakarot's mind as he re-encountered his visions of Monokia. His eyebrows creased. He could feel his emotions bubbling and boiling inside of him.

He envisioned himself being strangled by the last remaining Mokonian. Burnt corpses lay about the streets. Screams escaped the mouths of the dying. Sounds of buildings collapsing, crying mothers and children boomed through his head.

**YOU'RE DOING IT! JUST A LITTLE MORE POWER... **King Kai was on the edge of his seat, eyes lit with hope and excitement.

The last vision made Kakarot's blood boil. A defeated Broly lay, sprawled face-down on the ground, beaten, battered, bruised. Open wounds and scars littered his body. A dismembered tail hung on the rails of a flag pole, flapping through the billowing winds.

Kakarot's whole body was now engulfed in a light of blood red energy, including his enormous ki ball. Tatsoi looked ready to release his, too.

"GALIC..." he started.

"VANITY..." Tatsoi chanted.

"GUN..."

"SHINE..."

Every single child in the audience gasped in awe, waiting for the blasts to be released. That was the moment that Vegeta, Raditz, the Headmaster, Papyrus, and the King and Queen burst through the double doors.

King Vegeta was shocked at the ordeal. _Since when did those two start fighting?_ He stared in disbelief at the red and blue auras lighting up the entire stadium. Suddenly, he remembered what the head had said in his office.

_'Tatsoi is... strong, yes, but very... how should I put it...__**manipulative**__with his victims.'_

Shit,

the King thought._"_Kakarot, what have you landed yourself into..."

_'Once he attacks someone, he goes into another state of mind. All he wants is to prove his right as a Saiyan.'_

"Damn it all to hell..."

On hearing the King utter those words, Rosicheena turned to her husband with worry. "Orka? What's wrong?" Vegeta also noticed his parent's concern. "Father?"

'No matter who it is, he will inflict **_pain_**...'

"DAMN IT KAKAROT, DON'T RELEASE THAT ATTACK!" the King bellowed. "YOU WILL DIE!"

The entire stadium, save for Kakarot and Tatsoi, swerved their heads to see who shouted. All of them let out shocked cries when they realised who it was.  
The two boys were too focused on each other to pay attention to their surroundings. Intent only on destroying the enemy, they released their energy at each other.

"FIRE!"

* * *

King Kai grabbed his TV set, staring helplessly at the screen. "He's going to do it!" he cheered. "Kakarot's going to beat that little snot!"

"North Kai, stop shaking the Television! I can't see," West Kai whined. The four Kais were finally paying attention to the program, and very watching the fight intently.

"I told you he'd use my technique, South Kai," the blue man boasted. "Wish you taught him now, don't you?"

"You wish." South Kai crossed his arms. "What I don't get is that he used the Kaioken without knowing it in the first place."

"Hmm, you're right." East Kai spoke up. She had finally regained her wig and had finished knitting herself a grey woolen scarf. "Maybe he read about it in a book somewhere?"

"Possibly. But I know one thing, and I know I'm not training any Saiyans," he complained. "They're too brash and violent. I'll stick with my own fighters."

"Hmph!" North Kai stuck his nose in the air. "I don't care what you say, South Kai, but _I_ want that boy as my student!"

* * *

Kakarot, fueled by the Kaioken, poured his energy and rage into his now fired Galic Gun. Tatsoi was holding his own too, and the two children's peak of energy seemed to be equally leveled. Tension hung in the air as many pairs of eyes watched the ordeal of a royal versus commoner battle.

At the moment, neither boy was winning. Despite the fact that the duo weren't overpowering each other, all of the students teachers, and a few cameramen viewed the great event. The schoolchildren cheered and yelled out their support for their chosen fighter.

Suddenly Tatsoi's green energy blast was getting smaller. Kakarot's got bigger. Cheering got louder. Everyone could see that Tatsoi was losing control of his Ki and was breathing hard. The fourteen-year-old's supporters changed their minds and began to chant the second-born Prince's name.

King Vegeta sighed in relief. "He's doing it! He'll defeat the brat. After all it's what he was trained for," he boasted. Glancing towards his left, he saw that his wife and eldest son had gone insane cheering and rooting for their youngest relative. Bardock's son had as well. It was understandable, since the boy was his kin. Dorillian, on the other hand, had turned deathly pale.

As the prince was beginning to take advantage of the battle, he pushed and pushed his energy blast until it finally descended into Tatsoi. It was everything he had left. The force of the collision caused a great explosion of ki. Thick smoke clouded the view of the bully from the audience. His ki was dwindling. Was Tatsoi dead?

Silence.

The arena erupted in a roar of happiness and delight at the demise of their tormentor. The students began to chant Kakarot's name. His family in particular were relieved and happy that the youngest Prince had managed to not hurt himself. Rosicheena placed a hand on her mate's shoulder. "You see, there was nothing to worry about after all, Orka." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Broly was finally coming to and regaining his surroundings. Still lying on the floor, he slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He had a severe headache... why was everyone cheering?  
Looking around the stadium, he noticed a lot more people had entered the stadium after he was knocked out. The second thing he noticed was the Headmaster, Raditz and the royal family,besides Kakarot- standing on the sidelines of the arena.  
The last thing he noticed was that Collia and Tatsoi had disappeared from sight. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen._  
I bet they snuck off to avoid getting _into trouble. He scoffed. _Cowards. _The badly bruised boy glanced up at the flag which proudly presented his dismembered appendage. Frowning, he rubbed his sensitive tail scar, hissing in discomfort.

Kakarot heard the nearby groans of pain from the injured warrior. He floated over to the six-year-old, and kneeling by him, transferred a little of his Ki. "There, I've given you enough ki for the next few hours. Do you want to go to the healing tanks?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Kakarot. I owe you one," Broly rasped.

"No you don't. Sit there and wait." The prince turned to a nearby student. "Do you mind if you can get some bandages?" he asked.

"No problem, Your Highness," she said, and scurried off.

The spare to the throne was rather glad that Tatsoi was down, as his energy had run low. His joints were aching, he was covered in sweat, and the mysterious person in his head had disappeared.

Raditz was ecstatic, and he gazed in awe at the winner of the battle tending to his new friend. He was amazed at how strong his youngest sibling had become, considering his weak power level at birth. Although he missed having his brother in his life, he enjoyed spending the day with him. If Kakarot was happy, he was too.

Had he been in Broly's place, he was sure Kakarot would have gotten angrier. Although Kakarot did not know Raditz was his true blood-brother, he most likely would've felt an urge to defend his kin and see red at those who threatened his family.  
Tatsoi had even dared to consider attacking the Crown Prince. _Doing things like that is punishable by death, _he thought._Why Tatsoi said that to provoke Kakarot is beyond me._ Raditz was sure Kakarot's brotherly bond with Vegeta was strong enough to use his emotions to his advantage.

He did wish Kakarot would show concern for him if he was hurt, though.

It was once of the reasons he envied Vegeta, the ever lucky pampered palace Prince. He longed to ask Kakarot of the experience to live as a royal; unfortunately the lives of those famous and well-known are to stay behind closed doors.

In the corner of his eye, Raditz noticed a blur forming on the side of the arena floor. Translucent layers of smoke began to clear to reveal the shape of a schoolboy.

_What?!_ Raditz gaped in shock. _He's not dead?! _

So that meant that Kakarot had lost. Tatsoi simply could not fall! Not a single Saiyan in the entire school, save for his father, had ever stood up to Tatsoi, until today. Things were going so well. And now the worst student in the school had come to ruin his day yet again?!

"What the hell is going on right now?!" he screeched. Vegeta regarded Raditz's sudden outburst, as did the King, Queen and Headmaster. "What's got your tail in a twist?"

Raditz did nothing except point to the blurry image. Following Raditz's finger, Vegeta could make out the form of the fourteen-year-old bully.  
"No way! He's still alive?" he yelled, attracting the attention of many onlookers. Despite the embarrassing situation Vegeta had placed himself in, everyone knew his statement was correct. The debris and smoke had completely cleared and the half-dead teenager was scalded, burned and scarred, but still managed to breathe after all the damage that had been placed on him.

If a normal human had been enguLfed in Kakarot's ki blast, they would have disintegrated immediately. But Tatsoi was no ordinary boy, not a _Human _one. Saiyans were built to last in battle for countless hours, days and even weeks. All Saiyans had the passion to fight. All had the desire to push themselves beyond their furthest level of power.

All had the urge to spill blood.

And Tatsoi's thirst for it was beginning to increase.

Cracked armour and singed boots went unnoticed by the teenager on the verge of insanity, as this was a time that he wanted to make someone scream in pain and agony. He had been humiliated. Ridiculed. People _cheered_ when they thought him dead, for Kami's sake. He was supposed to be unstoppable! The son of an Elite warrior. His chance of proving himself to his father and the Royal Family had been blown. There was no getting it back.

It was that stupid Prince's fault.

And oh, would he pay dearly.

* * *

Broly's bandages had been tied by the school nurse, and he now sat in the stalls in the audience. He was far beyond able to fight any longer despite his protests. He was still reeling from the earlier events and the sudden alarm. No on would really like a stadium of a thousand and more children to startle you from your slumber.  
His newly found companion was still in the arena grounds, his head spinning left and right to catch a glimpse of the teenager, moving swiftly around the arena to confuse and taunt the prince. Many schoolchildren remained in the arena, still perched in their seats or hovering above the grounds spectating the battle.

Tatsoi swooped down and aimed a punch at Kakarot's stomach, who was lucky enough to just barely dodge. He could tell he was being toyed with. The royal fought back, mostly staying on the defensive. He noted that Tatsoi's breathing pace had quickened, and his skin was flushed a deep red. His tail fur stood on end. He moved briskly and quicker. It was like a switch had been flipped and the arrogant, lazy teenager had been replaced with a power-hungry psychopath.

A ki blast whizzed past the second-born Prince without warning, burning the side of his shoulder guard. He gasped in alarm, and back-flipped back a few steps to gain some distance to find that the Collibra had disappeared again.

"This vanishing act is getting old!" Kakarot shouted. "You're a Saiyan. Act like one!"

The entire stadium was silent save for the wind blowing in the distance.

"Come out and fight!"

"Oh I plan to."

"Ah!" Kakarot yelled in pain, putting a hand to his head where the other warrior had landed a hard kick moments before. The assault continued with no sign of change. The audience was pumped up again, cheering and shouting.

"Oops! Sorry Prince K, I forgot that your brain was already messed up to begin with." He threw a one-two punch combo at the royal's face, missed once, but the second hit nailed the red-clad warrior in the face. The poor boy was slammed to the ground, left groaning in discomfort.

"Hope you won't miss any of your teeth. Not that you'll need them after I'm done with you." Tatsoi resumed his assault on the prince, placing his foot on Kakarot's head like he did to Broly minutes before, and began to put weight on his right leg. The young Prince released a shrill scream that made windows shatter and ear drums burst.

Rosicheena screamed in horror and began to run forward. "Leave my son alone!" she yelled. The Queen was held back by her mate, son, and even the Headmaster.

"You have to calm down, Your Majesty," he said. "We can't intervene." The Queen was reluctant at first to listen, but she eventually relaxed in his grip. She still kept a worried eye on her son and the noble, praying that he would survive the attack.

"Even if we did, it would make no difference." the King had given up hoping his second child would be victorious. Kakarot's fate depended on how rough Tatsoi treated him. He was on his own. Everybody knew it. _Only a miracle can save him now._

Raditz was boiling with anger. _How dare he. How dare that traitor attack my brother, let alone the prince of our planet? _he fumed._He can call me names, beat me up, but touch my family? No, this is the last straw. Tatsoi is dead. _Shaking and clenching his teeth, Raditz vaulted over the wall separating the battle ground from the audience and landed in the centre.

"Hey, jerk!" he insulted. "Leave the Prince alone!"

Tatsoi focused his attention onto the eldest son of Bardock. "Ah, so you want to join the fun too?" he chimed. The teenager removed his foot from the six-year-old's head. "Well go on then. Attack me. What are you waiting for, coward?"

"I'M NO COWARD!" Raditz's patience ran out. Tatsoi didn't have time to react as a ki ball hit him full on the face, sending him staggering backwards, his head raised to the sky. The stadium was filled with roars and cheering once more.

All he did was chuckle quietly.

"Wh-what?" Raditz was lost for words.

"You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?" the crazed Saiyan muttered darkly, his head still facing the sky. "All you people do is assume that you're strong. And then what do you do?" he slowly brought his head down to its normal level. "You go into battle and foolishly _die_."

Raditz was no longer shaking in anger. Fear had taken over his movements. The eldest Sanzo simply stood, giving Tatsoi a horrified stare, frozen in the wind. He did not move a muscle even when Tatsoi had his hand tightly wrapped around his neck. Laughing darkly, he rose the preteen into the air, pleased at their chokes and pleas for mercy. He had the sons of Bardock in his grasp.

"Isn't that sweet?" he chorused. "Now you can die together! You can keep each other company on the ride dow-" Tatsoi could not finish his sentence before a fist planted itself into his cheek. The son of the Head staggered backwards again, this time lost for words.

A very angry, very Legendary Super Saiyan hovered above the stunned teenager. Spiky locks of golden hair stood proudly atop Broly's head. The son of Paragus' aura was bright yellow, blazing and burning like an flaming candle. His furry appendage, coloured the same as his hair, swayed up and down slowly, like a snake. There were no pupils evident in the boy's eyes. Just rage. Pure rage.

All the events seemed like a movie to Broly. Everything was happening too fast. First he was being tormented by the bullies, then the Prince came to save him, the Prince got knocked down, and here he was, coming to Kakarot's and Raditz's rescue instead of being on the receiving end. He had finally tapped into the power; hidden and buried within the depths of his body. The trigger had been pulled; there was no going back.

"Put. Him. Down." he instructed slowly.

Tatsoi did exactly as he was told, his shrunk pupils never leaving the Ascended Saiyan. Raditz and Kakarot had almost passed out. Had it not been for Broly stepping in then they would have been a pile of ashes by now.

The teenager slowly backed away from Broly, who was advancing towards him very slowly. _Where had this power come from?! And I thought the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan was just a myth!_ He thought, disbelieving the entire aspect. _How can that little runt be a Super Saiyan? A few minutes ago I was crushing him under my foot!_

He backed away until his foot came in contact with the edge, causing the children to scream louder in excitement. He was going to lose. He was going to lose his right as an elite warrior, a schoolchild, and worst of all: his right as a Saiyan.

Tatsoi glanced at his father across the arena in hope of support. Instead he got a look of disbelief, horror and disgust, and Dorillian turned his head away from his son in embarrassment, his eyes fixed onto the grey tiles of the floor. That alone told Tatsoi that he was in big, _big_ trouble. And no one was there to help him. Not even his father.

"TATSOI COLLIBRA!" a deep voice boomed from across the arena.

He had made a huge mistake.

A fatal one.

The fourteen-year-old didn't have to turn round to know that was the voice of the King. Regardless, he turned, and he was faced with a very irate Super Saiyan, a pissed Sanzo, and three livid royals.

"I suggested to your father that I should _talk _to you after the tour," he muttered emptily, cracking his knuckles. "I'm sure you have a _lot_ to tell me about your events in school."

"I-I can explain," the terrified boy stammered.

"Oh, you _will_, when I'm finished with you..."

_**CHAPTER END**_

Aaand it's done! I posted the chapter in less than 20 days. That's a record XD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot of brotherly moments that Raditz and Vegeta showed  
Tatsoi is in **_deep_** sh*t XD

PLEASE COMMENT. I'm not writing to myself, you know! It would be nice to know if there's anything I can improve or work on. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Light criticism is accepted!

And now, to sleep XD


End file.
